The Golden Gem
by Hogwarts Dropout
Summary: Harry thinks he's lost his future when Severus dies in the final battle, but a mysterious legend can bring him back from the dead. Unfortunately, Voldemort is going to come along too. Will Severus make the right choice this time? Harry...or Voldemort? SS/
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Before you get confused, Hogwarts Dropout and Mr. Padfoot are one in the same. Fanfiction deleted my account, and I decided to take the opportunity to change my name. Sorry for any confusion! 

****

The Golden Gem

__

By: Hogwarts Dropout

****

Of Revelations and War

Chapter 1

The battleground was littered with corpses. Screams of terror and pain sliced through the air like hot knives through flesh. Harry saw only blinding flashes of light, and shadows falling to the ground like dominoes. Chilling cries shrouded his senses; everywhere he looked there was red…blood. He couldn't seem to move himself. All he could do was stand in the middle of the war, watching spells of evil and good flash by him at blurring speeds. Had that been Remus screaming? Was that Ron's body bloodied on the ground? He couldn't seem to think, couldn't breathe. 

Everything went still. An eruption of green light was hurtling towards him. He couldn't make his feet _move_! He could only watch his death speed faster…closer. Suddenly, warm strong arms enveloped him and threw him to the ground. A solid, heavy form lay shielding him, breathing heavily and sticky with blood. It all seemed eerily quiet. He wormed his way out from under the heavy body on top of him, taking in the black billowing robes now limp with blood and dirt. He felt liquid searing down his cheeks, literally pouring from his eyes. He saw the gaping wound in the body's side, the flesh that had been ripped away to expose entrails and bones. He felt his heart constrict. He knew that all eyes were on him. The battle had come down to that moment. With a shaky hand he grabbed the shoulder, knowing whose face he would reveal. Memories rushed through his head like a poorly filmed movie.

__

His lips feel like silk against mine, his pale skin cool and soft. My fingers tangle in lengthy black hair, pulling him harder against my mouth. His fingertips brush my sides, explore my back. It is so perfect. It is everything I had ever dreamed it to be and much more. I would face a thousand dragons to experience another kiss from my untouchable god. 

It's snowing outside. My bag is on the chair, a Transfiguration book slightly visible from its depths. My lover crosses the bedroom, a towel shielding his wonderful body from my eyes. He does not know I'm awake. He touches the book bag, letting out a deep sigh, and sits heavily on the bed. I know what he is thinking. He is thinking how wrong it is for us to be together, student and master. I can only say that if wrong feels this good, then what's right would surely kill me. I only wish I could ease the years away from him, so that we could lie in each other's arms as two young lovers with no obstacles in our paths. But time is harsh, and life is cruel. And Severus? Severus is simply beautiful. 

Tears flood from my heart, but none wet my eyes. I feel I am drowning from the inside, where it really matters. He stands behind his desk; his back half turned to me and his eyes downcast. He will not let our relationship continue. He will not let me waste myself on a bitter old man. His job is in jeopardy, and he will no longer take the risk for me. I can't believe that. He is just trying to push me away. He can lie through his lips, but I hear different words from his heart. 

We are to fight Voldemort soon. My comrades are nervous over the impending battle. Even Dumbledore's hands show a slight tremble, though he tries to hide it. I alone stand brave and unafraid. I have stood Voldemort's torture long enough. I will chaff my skin against his chains no longer. I will save them all, and I will protect him. I cast my eyes to the side to see him standing in the corner, talking with Draco in hushed tones. Draco looks scared. I see one of his elegant hands briefly grasp Draco's shoulder, a rare touch of comfort and strength. I will not let Severus play the hero. I will not let a drop of his blood fall. I have never stood in the midst of the battle of the kind that Dumbledore describes, but no matter what it is like, I will protect him. 

It is my precious lover. I see his ebony eyes roll as I turn him, his lips slightly parted and bloodied. A weak cough and more blood spills down his chin. My tears are splashing on his face as I grip his shoulders in desperation and despair. 

"Go. I will…die as I…have lived…bitter and alone. I…I…deserve no tears…of gold." 

And death took his voice as he fell in my arms. I felt it like I had never felt it before. Everything had left me, yet I was filled with such a power…such an awesome power blazing with vengeance. I slowly stood and saw him. He was not laughing maniacally, as I had sometimes pictured him doing as he killed and slaughtered. He was ashy faced, desperate and wild. His wand was raised, and I realized mine was as well. I could see shadows begin to claim faces and names. Dumbledore stood to my immediate right, quite a few feet away. He was watching silent as stone, clutching his wand with narrowed eyes. And there…to my left…I saw Ron and Hermione. Fudge, Minerva, Draco, and Remus… even Sirius stood behind me battle worn and silent. But Voldemort was not alone. Deatheaters struggled to close around him, meeting our half circle with one of their own. It all came down to this. To the monster in front of me with a bloody wand, the man at my feet so unjustly murdered, and myself, the boy who lived…to kill. 

With a rage I had never known the spell fired from my wand, smashing into Voldemort's and engulfing it with ease. I saw Voldemort's eyes as the blast shot for him. I saw the lack of remorse in their cold, red depths. And I saw the grin on his face before he was no more. Blackness surrounded me and I fell. 

__

I saw Voldemort lying dead on the mossy field. I looked to both sides of him, but there was no one else. Severus did not lie at my feet as a bloody sacrifice. I felt empty…so unbelievably empty. I could see the sunset glittering off the golden trees, though a few were white from their roots to their leaves. In the distance, I heard the ocean and saw a foreign land on the hazy horizon. A warm hand rested heavily on my shoulder. 

"Harry, do you believe a heart can be evil?" I can not see his face, only hear his resonate, kind voice. I do not have to turn around to know he is clothed in robes of gold and his eyes are filled with wisdom. I look at the corpse of Voldemort. 

"Yes. His was." I reply. The hand lightens its pressure. 

"You still have much to learn…Harry." I want to see him now, though I am still rooted to the spot, allowed only to see my fallen enemy. 

"But the things he did…"I protest. 

"…Came from his mind, a sick and twisted mind." The voice supplied. Just as mysteriously as the voice had come, it was gone. Instead, I saw only a blinding light above Voldemort. It seemed to seep out of his every pour, drip off every follicle. To my slight horror, his chest bubbled with the light before it exploded from him, ripping through his chest in a glorious wave. When I open my eyes, a gem, the likes of which I've never seen, is floating over Voldemort and spinning slowly as if to give me a view of it's perfection from every angle. I tell myself that if it has come from Voldemort then it is evil, yet its brilliance draws me to it like a moth to the light. The mysterious voice comes back to me. Perhaps…the stone came from his heart. Was it bad? Was a heart ever bad? 

"A heart is a tool of good, young Harry. All of life is a battle between the heart and the mind. Some follow their hearts; others follow their minds. The choice has already been made, yet has not been made at all." The mysterious voice again. 

All the while the gem began to glow brighter, almost as though it were a captive finally breaking free of its manacles. It talks to me in a way I remember. It was like the time Severus pushed me away…yet his heart called me to him. It calls to something deeper than my will. It is talking to my heart…

"Find the questions you seek and make your choice!" The voice boomed in a crescendo of power. Images are flying at me now. Severus lying at my feet in a pool of his own blood…a churchyard with a rusty gate…the brilliant gem…Voldemort's eyes…Dumbledore's shaking hands…everything hitting me at once and spinning around my head. 

Harry opened his eyes. The sterile hospital room blinded him with whiteness, and for a moment he thought he was looking at the gem again. His dream was still vivid, still haunting and fresh on his mind. He felt as though his head was exploding. His pupils dilated as the room spun and tipped upside down. He let out a startled yelp and gripped the soft sheets. A calming, cool rag was placed on his forehead. Only then did he realize how hot he was. He had been expecting Madam Pomfrey, but it was a different medical witch in her place. The new woman was courser, older. The harsh lines on her face showed the stress she was under, and the sag of her eyelids revealed her lack of sleep. 

"So yer awake now, eh? Don cha worry, lad. I'll have yer right as rain in no time at'all." She soothed in a motherly tone that seemed out of place with her rough appearance and frizzy orange/gray hair. Harry relaxed back into the pillows, letting his eyes close and open a few times. All the while the nurse began pulverizing some poor herbs in a stone bowl and muttering charms as she worked. The rhythmic tapping of the stone lulled him into a light rest that was free of dreams. 

When he awoke the second time, it was a full day later. This time familiar faces greeted him. To his right he could make out Dumbledore through his blurry vision. On his left was Sirius, clasping his hand lightly and changing the cloth on his head every few minutes. 

"Thank God you're finally awake again, Harry. You had me out of my mind with worry." Sirius half whispered, patting his hand lightly. Harry pulled on a small smile for his Godfather's benefit. 

"I'll be okay." He croaked out in a dry, disused voice. 

"I think," Said Dumbledore as he stood as the nurse entered, "that we will all be okay. I am only sorry that most of the healing is not the kind that herbs and potions can complete. Now that I am certain you are safe, Harry, I will leave you with your Godfather to recuperate. I will come by again later when you have more strength back." He spoke in a sagely, gentle tone. Harry gave him a brief nod, all that he could manage at the moment, and turned his attention back to Sirius. The nurse was muttering a spell, and Harry soon felt his throat moisturize and loosen, allowing him to talk clearly without difficulty. He only had one question. 

"Severus…" He knew he was crying again, but he couldn't help it. He was glad that there was only Sirius there to see him shed his tears. Sirius quickly looked away, perhaps something clouding his own eyes. 

"I'm sorry, Harry. I only wish…that he and I had put away our differences. He'd done a great favor to me by helping keep you safe at Hogwarts, and I never told him how grateful I was." He buried his face in his hands, looking more tired and worn than Harry had ever seen him. "We were only children, yet we carried our grudges far into manhood." 

"I think he knew, Sirius." And he did. Harry had told him. He had wanted his Godfather and Severus to bury the hatchet, as they were the two most important people in his life next to Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione. They were the only family he had left. 

Sirius nodded once wearily and busied himself by smoothing out the bed sheets. 

"Everyone else, Sirius…what happened to them?" Harry asked carefully, determined not to let any more tears flow. Sirius stared at him a few moments before he sat down heavily in the chair again. 

"Considering it was a massacre, I'd say we made out fairly well. Voldemort didn't have half as many supporters as we thought he would; though there were hundreds. Our own side lost many to the unforgivable curses. All the staff here is doing good and your friends are fine. There's only one other thing…" Sirius trailed off while Harry looked at him expectantly. "Arthur Weasley. He was found dead two days after the battle. I'm sorry Harry, I know you looked up to him. In many ways, we all did." Sirius informed with a heavy heart. Harry relaxed even further into the pillows, tears coming all over again even though he wished they wouldn't. 

"Is Ron okay?" Harry asked as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. Sirius coughed lightly and pushed some of his hair back. 

"He's proven that he's a man of bravery and strength. He's been good to his mother and sister, but I think he's taking it with as much grief and pain as would be expected. He's got good friends though. He'll pull through." Sirius said softly. Harry breathed deeply and looked to the little bed stand. A single flower rested in a light blue vase, drooping over the rim as though it were simply exhausted. Harry sympathized. After a few more words with Sirius, he passed back into slumber, soon lost in the throws of the previous dream with the mysterious voice.

~ Hogwarts Dropout

__

(Keepers do it in the Air, Reviewers do it in the Box)


	2. Know Thy Enemy, Know Thy Self

****

Chapter Plug: _Obsession _by: Rhys

****

Shout Out: Here's to you Midnight Blue, if you don't update soon I'm gonna lose it!

****

Note to Readers: All I ask is that you enjoy!

**__**

Know thy Enemy, Know thy Self

Chapter 2

Harry had been able to leave the hospital wing a few days after he had spoken with Sirius. His peers' warm welcome had been the exact kind of medicine he'd needed; though it was obvious to everyone he was in deep depression. The responses among the student body were varied. Although it was barely Christmas, everyone looked ready to see the year end. The Gryffindors were not ashamed to break down into tears no matter where they were if a lost loved one was mentioned. You could sometimes find them talking quietly in small groups, crying on each other's shoulders. The Hufflepuffs were also emotional, baring their crosses for all to see. The Ravenclaws were not so open, yet they were constantly grim looking and frequently could be found speaking in solemn tones. And, as usual, the Slytherins acted as though nothing had happened…ever the stoic survivors even though it was they who had suffered the most losses. 

Harry trudged through the stone hallways, Ron walking just as slowly beside him. Hermione had stayed behind in the Great Hall to finish helping Neville with his homework. 

"Well, at least it's Remus. I mean, I don't think I could handle double potions this morning. I'm exhausted." Ron said with a wide yawn. Harry nodded in agreement and shuffled into the classroom with a sleepy step. He had hated going to the dungeons knowing that Severus was not there. The only thing that made it bearable was the fact that Sirius was temporarily subbing. Remus looked up from behind the large desk and smiled warmly at them. 

"Hello boys, how are you doing this morning?" He asked politely as he abandoned whatever he'd been working on and stood. 

"Tired."

"Exhausted." They replied simultaneously. Remus nodded understandingly. 

"Keep your chins up, only a few more weeks until Christmas vacation…and the Yule Ball. I bet you've both got pretty dates already, right?" 

Harry thought of Severus in a frilly pink dress robe and smiled gently. As quickly as the image had come, it was replaced with the picture of his lover lying dead at his feet. His smile faded and he took his seat while Ron spoke about Hermione. 

"What about you Harry? Have a date?" Ron asked with his head slightly tilted. Harry found himself staring at Ron and Remus, a bit amazed at just how much they didn't know about him. It was almost nice, having a secret that was all his own that the public would never know. He would certainly never find another man like Severus. 

A cold snickering was heard from the opposite side of the room. Suddenly Draco was a few feet away from them, leaning against Harry's desk with a smirk on his face. Something in his eyes told Harry that his secret was, in fact, not entirely private knowledge. Malfoy knew. _Somehow_…he knew. Harry couldn't pinpoint what told him, almost as though something had whispered it in his ear. Suddenly Draco's eyes were searing into his own. 

"Know your enemy, eh Potter?" Was all he said as he went back to resume his seat, not sparring any words to the slightly confused professor and Ron. Harry held his gaze the minute he sat down, but the sneer he'd expected to see on his aristocratic features was not there. He looked sad, perhaps alone…needy? 

Harry broke the staring contest. He was surely just imagining things. It wasn't possible for him to read Malfoy's feelings like that. They were over their past differences, but they weren't best friends by any stretch of the imagination. 

The rest of the class filtered in slowly, all of them taking their respective seats. Harry still could not concentrate on anything…even short conversations left him bewildered and lost. His mind swam with questions and wants, most of them related to Severus. Harry could practically feel the pain in his chest, pumping through him with more life than his flowing blood. Suddenly, just as his eyes had begun to wander to the window, something started whispering to him. His first thought was that it was Ron, trying to draw his attention back to the class. However, when he turned, he found that Ron was wearily scribbling notes and Lupin was conducting the lesson as normal. For a moment Harry concentrated on what he was saying. After hearing about the previous homework assignment for several minutes, he tuned out again. 

__

'Harry. Use me. Touch me.' 

This time Harry spun around a bit quicker, trying to figure out where the feathery voice was coming from. Everything appeared to be normal. Lupin was writing something on the board. 

"Today's lesson is on something truly amazing and mysterious." He took a piece of chalk and began writing in bold letters over the black board. 

__

"DISSEN FINIATE" Was spelled in all caps across the black surface. Underneath it, in his customary scrawl, Lupin added, _"The Heart Stones"_

Harry remembered his dream. Could the two possibly be connected? His posture straightened a bit, and he leaned forward slightly. Lupin briskly walked around his desk and leaned back on it. 

"Let me tell you all a legend. It was believed a long time ago that the elderly dragons, the ones that had been on the earth since the beginning of time, had something mysterious and amazing in them. Their magic went far deeper than most. It was believed that if you pulled out their heart, it would become a stone. It was a glittering gem that had amazing power. Once upon a time, a brave, albeit foolish wizard decided to test the theory." 

"No doubt he was a Gryffindor…nobody else with half a brain would try to pull the heart out of a dragon…" Malfoy's comment earned a few snickers from his fellow Slytherins. He was looking at Harry, hoping for a response, but Harry seemed deeply engrossed in what the professor was saying. Lupin cleared his throat and continued. 

"So this wizard, fairly young and full of the desire to prove and test his magic, set out to slay the Dragon King and capture his heart in the hopes of finding the heart stone." Lupin cast an eye over a group of Gryffindor girls. "Some people say that it was not the desire to test his powers, but it was the fact that his lady had been taken as a sacrifice to the Dragon King. All the same, our dashing young hero rushed off on a grand adventure of great magnitude. The results of his actions effect us even today." He walked behind his desk and pulled out a tattered looking metal box, a single, tiny stone imbedded on the lock. 

"Today I wish to tell you about what he found on his journey. Our wizard friend did indeed prove that the heart stones existed. He defeated the Dragon King and captured the stone…enraging the Dragon King's dragon followers so much that even to this day most dragons fiercely hate wizards." Lupin fiddled with the lock a moment until it fell away. "So, the wizard had claimed his stone, his damsel, but he had yet to use the power of the stone. Not only was our young friend brave, but he was also a bit of a seer. The way he saw it, the stones had great power that might come in handy to wizards in the future, but even then the last of the dragon elders were dying away. He used the stone's power to wish that from that day forth, all great wizards would have a heart stone as well, and the powers of the heart stones could only be used by a wizard bearing a stone inside his own heart." Lupin finished the tale and carried the box in front of the class. He now had everyone's rapt attention. 

"As you all know, Voldemort was an evil being. But, no one can deny that he did great things. Evil…but great." 

Harry was vaguely reminded of the words that Mr. Ollivander had spoken to him on the day that he'd bought his wand. Hadn't he said something similar? The whispering was getting more intense, and it seemed to be coming from the box. 

"Until recently, the question of whether there was any truth to the story I've just told you was unknown. However, the proof now lies in this box. It is a heart stone…one found in Voldemort. It is believed that the reason he was so powerful was because he was using the magic of the heart stones. Voldemort is believed to be the first in hundreds of centuries to possess a stone. For as much as we know, it is impossible to tell that a wizard or witch even has a stone in them until they die. This one," He opened the box to show off a glittering green stone, "was extracted from Voldemort by yours truly on the night he was felled." Lupin concluded, showing the glimmering stone to everyone in the classroom. All of them were fascinated and mesmerized by the stone and its story. 

__

'Touch me. Hold me. Use me…to bring back Severus.' The whispering fluttered through Harry like a harsh drum beat as the stone was displayed in front of him. He nervously looked around. No one else seemed to be having the reaction to it that he was. He wanted to snatch the stone and do just as it said. It seemed so easy, almost like he had known how to use it since the day he was born. And…had it really said it could bring back Severus? His heart raced at a frantic pace, the whispers grew to a dull roar, and his dream kept flashing through his head. His scar began to burn from being so close to something that was so intimately Voldemort. 

"So could we use its power?" Malfoy asked from the other side of the room, seemingly breaking the spell the stone had been holding on him. His scar continued to pain him, but the whispering and the flashbacks stopped. 

"Unfortunately we would not be able to. You'd have to have a heart stone as well before the stone would react to you. All the same, if any of you would like to hold it, you are welcome to." Malfoy was, of course, the first to try. Harry watched it wearily, as it remained a dull green in his pale hands. 

__

'I will glow for you…I will show you my power. Hold me. Touch me. Use me. For Severus.' 

The stone was persuasive…but Harry couldn't touch it under any circumstances. The last thing he needed was for the stone to 'respond' to him in some strange way and draw even more attention to himself. He would touch it…he just _had_ to…but not when anyone was watching. It was a risk he just couldn't take. When the stone was offered to him, he quietly shook his head and looked away, pretending as though he didn't want to touch anything associated with Voldemort. Ron refused to touch it as well. Lupin moved on without further comment, seemingly not surprised by their lack of interest. He did not seem to notice when Harry carefully noted which drawer he stored it in. 

Dumbledore came for him in Transfiguration. McGonagall had been in a particularly involved lesson about weather transfiguration, that was sure to be on the mid-term finals, when the archaic headmaster knocked politely on the door. 

"Professor, might I borrow Mr. Potter? He will most likely not be returning to class this afternoon." The headmaster said in a neutral tone. Harry somehow saw past it, though. He had come because of Severus…it had something to do with his lover. His heart constricted as he berated himself for wanting to cry. He hastily crammed his bags in his satchel and stood, before the professor had given him the permission to do so. 

"Of course. Harry, you may get the notes that you will miss from Ms. Granger no doubt." The rather stern looking woman instructed, though Harry could read some worry underlining her words. He didn't know what had made him so in tune with everyone's true thoughts and feelings lately, but it was starting to worry him. Dumbledore's sad smile erased all thoughts from his mind. When they were several halls away from the Transfiguration room, he spoke. 

"I am going to visit Professor Snape's grave. I thought you might wish to accompany me. There might have been something you did not get to say to him." Harry found himself studying the floor intently. There were so many questions he wanted to ask…so many things he wanted to confess to the man that was like a grandfather to him. The urge to tell him just how much he'd loved Severus nearly washed him away…but he managed to hold his tongue. 

"How was the funeral?" He asked instead, not entirely sure that he would have been able to make it through the ceremony but irate that he had missed it. 

"Severus did not want one. In fact, he told me that no one was to be there when he was buried. I have respected his wishes to the letter…however he said nothing about visiting him with some fresh flowers every now and then." The kindly headmaster said with another sad smile. Harry met his eyes quickly and gave him a thankful look, glad that he would get to see where his lover was resting. "And…there was something else Severus told me to do." He produced a small package wrapped in ordinary brown paper. "He told me to see to it that you got this." He informed as he passed the package to Harry after muttering a spell on it to make it regain its former size. 

Harry took the box, now rather large and heavy, and held it in his hands. He stopped to simply read his name written on the coarse brown paper in his lover's strict scrawl. Already rebellious tears were threatening to spring forth. 

"Do…do you mind if I open it in my dorm tonight? When I can have some time alone?" He asked a bit hesitantly. The headmaster nodded understandingly and told him he would wait outside his office door while Harry placed the package up in his dorm. 

Soon Harry was reunited with the headmaster again, watching as he muttered a password to the stone gargoyle and entered his office. Harry followed closely behind him, giving Fawks a small smile as he entered. The beautiful bird chirped in a melodic voice for him while Dumbledore fetched something from a drawer. Harry watched as Dumbledore tossed the powder into the flames that turned his fireplace a verdant green. 

"We'll travel by floo powder, since I know that you have absolutely _no_ idea how to apparate." Dumbledore said with another smile. Harry had the notion that Dumbledore knew good and well that he'd been apparating at every chance he got since his sixth year. Harry gave Fawks a good bye and followed Dumbledore into the flames, his mind occupied with thoughts of packages, stones, dreams, and graveyards.

~ Hogwarts Dropout

(Keepers do it in the Air - Reviewers do it in the Box)


	3. I Met You at Your Headstone

Chapter Plug: _Darkness Shadows Light_ by: Maddy

Beta Reader: Chi

A/N: Finally, the big chapter! Here comes Severus!

**__**

I Met You at Your Headstone

Chapter 3 

It was a journey into Severus' past, and sadly it was one into his future as well. Harry learned quite a bit more about the man he was hopelessly in love with as he walked with Dumbledore through the little German town. 

"This is where Severus spent his summers. I believe he was born and raised here. His home is a bit away from the town, although it is predominately wizard families. Did you know that he did not go all seven years to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked him as they walked along the dirt path that led away from the tiny village. 

"He never mentioned it…I just assumed he spent all seven years at Hogwarts." Harry replied. 

"Oh no. It would have been very difficult for him to have grown as close to Voldemort as he was while living at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was then, and is still today, one of the safest places on earth. Severus attended Durmstrang for his first four years, his last three were spent at Hogwarts. I think it really shaped him into the Severus we knew. At Durmstrang he was top student, had lots of friends, even had someone he was dating." Harry felt a twinge of jealousy stir in him, even though it was a completely ridiculous thing to feel. He also felt a little betrayed that he was hearing of his lover's past from Albus Dumbledore, instead of from Severus. "But, then his father died. I think that's when Voldemort really got a strong hold on him. He was already being taught the Dark Arts, and he was certainly running in the right crowd, but sometimes life throws curve balls. When his father died, Severus' mother seemed to come out of his shadow. She knew what choices her son was making and didn't like how his future looked. She was a smart woman. She moved so that Severus would come to Hogwarts. I did my best to try and re-direct him, but by that time he had such great scorn and hatred for anyone fighting against Voldemort that he was practically impossible. 

Further more, at Hogwarts he didn't find any friends. He met a few boys in Slytherin that he quickly turned to the Dark Arts, but he never made any _real_ friends. Your father, on the other hand, was extremely popular. He was dating the most beautiful girl in school, made top marks effortlessly, and all the teachers loved him. Not to mention he was quite the quidditch star. You know, sometimes I think that if Severus had not hated your father so much, they would have made the best of friends. Much like I see you and Mr. Malfoy." Harry looked a bit surprised at that. 

"Malfoy and I, and I'm sure my father and Severus, are way too different to ever be best friends. Mild acquaintances is pushing it." Harry replied dryly, suddenly remembering Draco's laughter when Ron suggested he get a female date to the ball. How had he known he was gay? 

"Well, surely you've heard that opposites attract. Nevertheless, Severus spent three years at Hogwarts during which he proved to me his intelligence. The entire time he was spying for Voldemort, and I had absolutely no idea. You think that you break rules often; Severus must have broken every one of them in the book while spying. I think that he rather disliked rule breaking as an adult, simply because he could then see the danger it had put his life in. You know that he never _hated_ you, Harry." 

Oh yes. He knew. 

"I think it was just that he saw a lot of Voldemort in you, and a lot of your father, and the combination was a bit frightening. Rather others tell you so or not, you are extremely cunning and very sneaky for a Gryffindor. Stealth paired with bravery and a quick mind is quite the dangerous combination, wouldn't you say?" Dumbledore asked as they reached a rusty churchyard gate. From the small hill they were standing on Harry could see Severus's childhood home not too far away. It was rather large, and in surprisingly good condition. The church was small and a bit worn down. A few of the stones inside were crumbling away and weeds overran most of the graves. 

"I don't know, sir. I think a lot of people in Gryffindor are smart and brave. It doesn't make me so special." Harry replied quietly. He was already focused on the headstones, trying to find the one that belonged to Severus. 

"I think it does. It is not that you are simply smart and brave, it is that you can be just as persuasive of a leader as your father and Voldemort were. You lead people without even realizing it. Both Severus and myself saw the danger in you possibly being in Slytherin. Even knowing what the Dark Lord did to your parents, you have enough of him inside you to have made the perfect ally for him. We would have had quite the problem if you had gone down a different path and had brought half the school with you to serve Voldemort." Dumbledore explained as they walked among the graying stones. Harry shrugged. He really didn't think that that would have ever been the case, and he was a bit confused as to why Dumbledore was so intent on making him see that he had the capabilities to be a dangerous, evil wizard. 

"But you chose the right path. I don't think Severus had much to worry over when you were breaking rules by tromping through the Forbidden Forest at night. It's funny to think about…why some people choose a good life and others a bad one. I sometimes wonder if things would be different. I mean, what if Voldemort had had someone that was brave and smart, yet kind hearted to show him the right way to live when he was seventeen? So many things might have changed if he had not devoted his life to evil. He was a great wizard Harry. Can you imagine the things he could have done with his power if he'd used it for good? Seems to be a terrible waste." He finished quietly as Harry looked down at the long grave, an unmarked cross serving as the only headstone. It belonged to Severus. Somehow he just knew. Dumbledore did not ask him how he had known which grave was Severus' even though it was unmarked. He merely stood beside him in respectful silence. 

"It was my fault. He knew I wouldn't be able to handle war, but I convinced him that I'd be fine. If he hadn't known, he wouldn't have given you that package for me, and the instructions about his burial. He went _knowing_ that I was being over confidant, that I would get myself killed. He knew all along. It was because of my stupidity that he's dead. If I had only listened to him…to you…anyone. Everyone else was scared but me. I was cocky about it…and Severus had to pay the price. I will never sleep at night without this haunting my dreams. I should be the one under that headstone, not Severus." Harry said, starting in an emotionless voice but finding himself in tears before he finished. Dumbledore placed a comforting arm around his shoulders. 

"It is **not** your fault. If I'm not mistaken, it was Voldemort that held the wand that killed him. He made a sacrifice for you. Don't let this torment you for the rest of your life and make his sacrifice good for nothing. You have been spared, given a second chance. Be grateful, and move on. Life is not over yet, Harry. Don't you feel it? Can't you see what Severus sacrificed himself to save? Have you not figured out why Voldemort was so intent to kill you while you were a small, defenseless babe? You are just as great as Voldemort; you can do equally amazing things! Even before Voldemort transferred some of his power to you, you still had one great thing in common with him! Listen and tell me you don't hear it!" Dumbledore exclaimed rather loudly, gripping his shoulders tightly. Harry was confused, trapped…but he listened. 

__

'You've been given another chance…USE IT!' 

And he heard. Dumbledore slowly relaxed his grip as he saw Harry's eyes widen in surprise and understanding. 

"Voldemort's heart stone. I have one in me too, don't I? And you! You have one as well! You don't read minds, you use the magic from your heart stone!" Harry exclaimed, clarity coming to his eyes. It was all starting to make sense. Harry looked at the grave once more, a plan already formulating in his head. "I'm ready to return to Hogwarts. I have some things to think about." Harry said softly. Dumbledore nodded sagely. 

"Yes, you do. The battle is just beginning." He said cryptically as he slowly exited the churchyard, leaving the rusty gate to swing open creakily in the wind. Harry looked at the mound of dirt, at the unmarked stone. 

"I'll come back for you, Severus. Mark my words, I'm going to bring you back." He said softly under his breath, turning slowly and leaving to catch up to Dumbledore. 

By the time Harry reached the school, his mind was so heavy with thoughts that he thought the weight would surely split his skull in two. Dumbledore suggested he go to his dorm and sleep on it, he'd have a house elf bring him up some dinner and a cup of hot chocolate later. 

Harry took his advice, climbing the stairs to the Gryffindor tower and entering his empty dormitory. He was grateful for the solitude. His spirits dampened considerably when he saw the package. He didn't feel like facing whatever was in the box, but he found himself pulling the curtains of his bed and sinking into the privacy it offered, his fingers gently tearing the paper. 

When he opened the cardboard box, he was surprised at what he found. A rather thin, large leather book, a smaller book consisting of rough paper with a plain black, leather cover, and a tiny velvet box. With trembling hands he pulled out the larger book first. He opened it slowly, to see a piece of parchment tucked inside that looked like it had been read and re-read many times before. It was a letter, apparently from Severus, addressed to him. 

__

Dear Harry, 

If you are reading this, chances are I will not be there to flip through this scrapbook with you. It is mostly of myself when I was younger, a few before then and some when I was an adult. After what I did to you, I know you probably could care less, but for some reason it seemed right that I have Dumbledore pass it along to you. The second book is one that could prove to be extremely dangerous if it fell in the wrong hands. It is my personal journal, and also has many of my own potion spells. The content inside is strictly for your eyes only. I trust no one else to see the potion recipes, or to read my thoughts. I don't even want Dumbledore to look at this. Please respect me in this. You might be tempted to use some of the potions contained, but I literally beg you not to. I will take a risk and hope that your honor will not allow you to misuse this information. Do not read the latter pages until you have had a chat with Dumbledore. I'm sure he has several things to explain to you before most of my ramblings towards the end will make any sense. 

As for the last item, it is merely something of sentimental value. It is something that belonged to me during my school days at Durmstrang that was charmed by Voldemort upon my entrance into the circle of Deatheaters. Though I am not proud of my time serving him, I have always kept this and worn it constantly. It has various magical properties that I'm sure you'll find useful. Don't get into too much trouble with it though, and for God's sake don't try and use it on Dumbledore. He sees right through it, as I found out the hard way. His 'special magic' eventually made him immune to it. 

And now for the difficult part. Enjoy this, because it is probably the closest you will ever come to getting a love letter from me. I never meant any of the things I told you. Trust me, if it were merely my job standing between us, I would have quit immediately. But, you and I both know that there is so much more that divides us. Your friends, teachers…and yes, most certainly Black, would not understand. I cannot let you give all that up just for me. You have a bright future ahead of you, one that you will use to do many wonderful things for the wizarding world. It is better that I am no longer holding you back. You will find happiness again, I am certain of it. You must promise me that you will let the past remain in the past and let whatever feelings you harbor for me, if any at all, be buried with me. But know this. I loved you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone, but I do not deserve love from such a pure heart. Give your gold to someone more worthy, but don't forget me. I hope that I have taught you something that will come in handy. Merlin only knows how difficult it was to cram some semblance of intelligence into a Gryffindor, but I think that you will do quite well in the world. 

You will always have my love,

Severus Snape

If the letter had not been his undoing, the scrapbook was. The first picture was of a small boy, not a day over eight, with a quiet smile and intelligent eyes. Even then his hair was shoulder length and blacker than onyx, yet he seemed so soft and innocent that it drove Harry to cry even harder. As the pages turned, the boy became a man. Most of the pictures were of Severus at what must have been Durmstrang. In the pictures he was sometimes smirking rather devilishly, other times actually smiling. His friends looked to be as dangerous as he was beginning to seem, but Harry could see that they were a thick group of boys, possibly very much like the Marauders he had heard so much about. Severus' mother must have compiled the thin scrapbook, because the captions underneath were written in a woman's handwriting. It also seemed like the kind of thing she might do; knowing what Harry had learned about her from Dumbledore. He looked at each photograph as though it were a precious, precious jewel. He ran his fingers over each frame, and read each caption several times. Towards the back of the book, the pages were empty. There was only one picture stuck in the pages that looked as though it was of Severus during his days at Hogwarts. He didn't look happy by any stretch of the imagination. He was scowling fiercely, arms crossed, eyes refusing to look at the camera. Harry didn't know who had taken the picture, but it had obviously been against Severus's will. From that point on there were no more captions and few pictures. In fact, it was mainly newspaper clippings. Most of them mentioned some new potion Severus had come up with that had aided the magical world. There were ten or twelve newspaper clippings all mentioning various accomplishments. Harry closed the scrapbook, setting it to one side. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the journal. He didn't know if he could handle any more emotional discoveries. He bypassed the journal for the small velvet box. Severus had told him it had magical properties, that could possibly get him in trouble, and his curiosity was heightened. He flipped open the small box to stare at what appeared to be a small medallion. Two thin, circular pieces of metal were attached together. Around the edges of the medallion were ancient looking writings, and in the center was the mark of the Deatheater. On the back a glittering emerald snake lay coiled, with the words 'United by Blood' written in a half moon under it. 

Without thinking, Harry slid it over his head. The minute he did the snake on the back let out a loud hissing that he immediately understood. 

"You are not Severus." It said simply in an angry hiss.

"No. I'm Harry. Severus gave this to me. He's dead now." Harry replied in the serpentine tongue. The snake coiled over the medal and stretched out again. 

"Ah, yes. Harry Potter. I know all about you. Don't you remember? Severus was wearing me when he kissed you for the first time. I was there when you made love…when he left you. But I have been in darkness for what seems like ages. What has become of Voldemort?" The emerald snake questioned quietly. 

"I defeated Voldemort." Harry told it, anxious to befriend the little enchanted snake that knew so much about his lover. 

"Severus and I suspected you would. I am glad that he is gone, but sad that my old friend is as well. He could understand me because of the enchantments Voldemort placed on me. Do you have any idea what I can do?" The small serpent asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"No…what _can_ you do?" He hissed back. 

"As you can see, I am made of two metal plates joined. Turn the Deatheater mark one full turn counter-clockwise." Harry did so, a surprised sound coming from his mouth when he saw he was no longer visible. 

"You can make me invisible too!" Harry exclaimed. The snake made a laughing noise. 

"Ah yes…the Invisibility Cloak. I suppose my next trick will have to be more novel. All right, I have one in mind. Turn the Deatheater three times around clockwise." Harry quickly obliged. "Now get off the bed and jump…though be careful not to hit your head." The snake advised. Harry felt a bit silly, but he crouched down and jumped…shocked when he easily defied gravity and barely avoided protecting his head from colliding with the ceiling. As though he weighed only a feather, he began to slowly float down. When he wished to be on the ground, his weight gradually increased until he could control the speed of his descent. 

"That's wicked!" He exclaimed with amusement. 

"Quite." The serpent replied sounding slightly bored. "Severus was a spy for Voldemort while he was a student here. Voldemort enchanted me so that I could aid him in his spying. Using that trick, he could jump from windows, make quick escapes…you name it." Harry eagerly held the medallion up in front of him. 

"What else can you do?" Harry asked, smiling for the first time in what felt like years. 

"Turn my side one and half turns clockwise." He instructed. Harry suddenly blushed bright red when he saw that he could now see through every wall, every piece of furniture as he willed. He had a very clear view of Lavender in the shower. The blush quickly faded and his eyesight returned to normal. 

"That doesn't help much…I don't really like girls." Harry replied. The snake chuckled. 

  
"Neither did Severus…especially after that rather mortifying incident with Professor McGonagall." Harry found himself laughing in spite of the situation he was in. His new friend was everything he'd needed. He soon found himself reading the letter to the tiny snake, asking him about the pictures, questioning him about what was in the journal. 

"I know all about my heart stone. I've been having this dream." Harry began. The snake, who had told him his name was Dante, listened attentively. 

"Tell me what was in it." Dante instructed. 

"I can see the Forbidden Forest. The trees are white and gold. Off to my right, I see a vast ocean and a hazy land far off in the distance. I'm in a grassy meadow, and Voldemort is in front of me lying dead. Then, this hand is on my shoulder and I hear this voice. I know it sounds odd, but I feel like I know this man, though he isn't Dumbledore. He asks me if I think someone's heart can be evil. I tell him that I think Voldemort's was. He then says something about evil intentions coming from the mind, and not the heart, and that I have a lot to learn. Then he's gone and I see this intense light erupting from Voldemort." 

"The heart stone." Dante insinuated. 

"Yes. It bursts out of him and is hanging over him. The voice tells me something like 'The choice has already been made, yet hasn't.' Then he tells me to find the questions I'm looking for and make my choice." Harry finished. Dante coiled and uncoiled a few times as though deep in thought. 

"Your dream is full of hidden meanings. First of all, the trees were gold and white. White symbolizes embarking on a journey and gold is the finish, the last stage. This could mean you have finished one journey, but will soon start another. Perhaps referring to what will come after you have defeated Voldemort. The ocean and the distant land almost always mean that you are destined to travel someplace foreign to you. As for what the voice said, it is obvious he is telling you that the magic from the heart stones is not evil, even if the heart stone comes from Voldemort. That is a good lesson to learn. A person is never completely evil, because evil intentions come from the mind. A heart is incorruptible. With the right nurturing, a person can always change. Dumbledore taught that to Severus. So, the dream was trying to tell you that Voldemort's heart stone is not evil…why do you think that is?" Dante asked. Harry seemed to think hard about it. 

"I…hmm…well, the only reason that comes to mind is that I have a kind of prejudice against evil magic and dark objects. I mean, they always lead to trouble. If I thought Voldemort's heart stone was evil, I wouldn't use it."

"So you think that the dream was telling you to use the stone." Dante summarized. 

"So was the stone itself." Harry informed him. 

"The stone? It spoke to you?" Dante asked surprised. 

"Yes. Lupin has it in his classroom. He was letting everyone touch it and was telling the legend behind the stones. The entire time I could hear the stone whispering to me, telling me to use it. It…it said I could use it to bring back Severus." Harry added tentatively. Dante curled and uncurled in deep meditation. 

"Let's organize what information we have. Tell me if I leave anything out. You had a dream prophesizing the discovery of Voldemort's heart stone. The dream tells you that the stone is not evil, even though Voldemort was. Then, Lupin shows you the stone and it talks to you, telling you to use it to wish back Severus." Dante summarized. "Now how did you come about getting me?" He asked. 

Harry explained the visit to the grave and his confusing conversation with Dumbledore. Dante listened attentively, occasionally flicking his tail or stretching over the medallion. 

"Dumbledore told me about Severus's past, and some other strange things. Then he told me why Severus had sacrificed himself for me. He thought it was because of the heart stone, and because of all the possibilities for my power. I like to think it was because he loved me. I don't think Dumbledore knows about our relationship." Harry paused for a moment, trying to think back. "And I figured out he has one too. Then he talked about how I'd been given a second chance at life, and that I shouldn't waste it being depressed." That was about the only thing I understood." Harry said dryly. "Sometimes I feel like Dumbledore answers your questions before you even ask them. A conversation with him always makes me feel like I've missed something." Harry confessed. 

"Yes, Dumbledore is a master of his heart magic. He can read people like they were open books. Probably the only reason he never figured out the extent of you and Severus's relationship was the fact that _you_ didn't want him to know. I have no doubt that you haven't been using your own heart magic without realizing it. Even you have to admit that you have uncanny good luck. Some of that might be you manipulating the magic forces around you through your stone. You see, Severus was quite interested in the stones. He knew all about them. In fact, he did most of his research on them for Voldemort. All his notes on the topic can be found if you perform a simple spell on his journal. He kept them hidden. He did not like the stone magic. He was firmly against Dumbledore using his. It's a long story that I don't know most of to explain his prejudice." Dante explained in a weary tone. Harry's eyes narrowed and something seemed to be clicking. 

"I think…"He began as he got off his bed and went to the window, watching the drizzle of rain patter against the water-repellent spell that served in the place of glass. "I think we are on the fringe of something very big. It almost feels like a puzzle, and I think I have another piece. In fact…when I concentrate hard enough…it's almost like I can see the whole picture…" Harry rambled, his eyes squinting against the rising moon. Dante remained quiet, letting him think his way through it. "In his letter, Severus told me not to use some of the information I might find in his journal. I bet you anything he was referring to his notes on the stones. He doesn't want me to use the magic of the stone…but," Harry paused and smiled slowly. "But Dumbledore does." He said as his smile grew even more. Dante could resist no longer. 

"What do you mean?" He asked excitedly. He loved a good puzzle.

"At the graveyard, Dumbledore kept saying how I had all the components inside me to be a dark wizard, but he went on to say that I chose the right path. He then said something like, 'What if someone like Voldemort was given another chance?' But you see he wasn't talking about Voldemort at all. He was speaking of Severus. Dumbledore doesn't have any qualms about using heart magic. He thinks that the time Severus spent serving Voldemort was a waste. He was telling me that Severus had the chance to make the decision all over again, he might be able to do amazing things for the wizarding world. It might even be that Severus has to be brought back to life because he was destined to invent something that would change the world. Dumbledore wants me to use the heart stone's power to give Severus the chance to choose a different path. For some reason, Dumbledore wants me to bring Severus back. I just know it. He was giving me his approval today, I just didn't know it yet." Harry explained. Dante was impressed. 

"This is an interesting development. It would seem that everything is encouraging you to bring him back…except Severus." Dante stated. Harry looked at the glimmering medallion snake curiously. 

"You knew him best. Why wouldn't he want me to bring him back?" Harry asked. Dante seemed to think about his answer for a few moments. 

"It could be any number of reasons. Severus was a rather unhappy person as of late…even more so that usual. It could simply be that he no longer wishes to live. But, it could go deeper than that. Like I stated earlier, Severus dislikes the magic of the heart stones immensely. And, even though Dumbledore uses the magic all the time, I don't think he knows as much about them as Severus did. I don't know exactly why, but there has to be a secret Severus kept even from me. Some reason he doesn't want anyone to use the magic of the heart stones. This is definitely a puzzle, but it is one that cannot be solved unless you trust the signs around you. It is your decision. Think about it before you act. Bringing him back would cause an immense amount of trouble, but you'd have Dumbledore's help. No doubt the old nut bag has a plan in mind." Dante stated wisely. Harry sighed heavily and left the window, tucking the scrapbook into the safety of his trunk just as a soft knocking came from the door. Harry remembered the aforementioned house elf that would be delivering him dinner. Absently noting that he was in fact hungry, he opened the door and thankfully took the cart laden with scrumptious looking food. He would have at least an hour before the other boys returned to the dorm. 

"I need to make my decision soon. Lupin won't keep that stone lying around in his office forever. I'm going to look over what Severus had to say about the stones, and then I'm going to decide." Harry spoke aloud. Dante nodded and yawned to emerald studded jaws. 

"I suggest you use your own heart magic. I'm sure it will not fail to point you in the right direction." The snake suggested. 

"I know what my heart is saying. But I have to at least _try _to understand why Severus was against it. It might have nasty side effects that only he had discovered." Harry commented. Dante agreed and gave him the spell to reveal the notes Severus had hid in his journal. As Harry ate, he skimmed the pages, Dante reading along as well. 

"It is an incomplete potion…and it was written by him when he was much younger. I'd say when he was about seventeen or sixteen. I recognize the ink used. He only used green ink when he was at Hogwarts as a student." Dante informed. Harry ignored the strange quirk of his lover and continued his interpretation of the documents. 

"This is all very sketchy. Half of it I can't even read, and none of it seems to suggest any reason why the magic is dangerous." 

"Something must have happened to him. Something in his past that shunned him against it." Dante mused while Harry seemed to be absorbed in something. 

"Dante…I've just thought of something." Harry spoke softly. "Severus did all this research for Voldemort around the time that I should have been born. Voldemort wanted to kill me…because I would be easy prey to get a stone from. Oh God." Harry said as tears clouded his eyes. "What if…what if Severus was the one that told Voldemort I had a stone? He…he might not have killed my parents if it wasn't for the research that Severus did." Dante was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. 

"For all you know, it could have been Severus who killed your parents and tried to kill you. You knew he was a death eater. How can it be that you are just now realizing that Severus might have been directly involved with their deaths? He was Voldemort's favorite. You knew he had a past, yet you still loved him. Do not let emotion cloud your judgement. Who knows what all hinges on you bringing Severus back? Now is not the time to play the blame game." Dante hissed rather annoyed sounding. Harry shook his head, looking sickly and confused. 

"I…I would never…I mean, I've moved past that…I think. I…I don't know anything anymore!" Harry finally stammered, yanking the medallion off his neck and throwing it on his bed, snatching his broom and running from the room. 

Harry walked through the hallways rather aimlessly. He saw students passing him, some of them giving him strange looks. He gritted his teeth against the pain in his head and the general feeling of nausea in his stomach. He felt himself crying. Before he'd realized where he'd gone, he was standing outside Lupin's office, his broom in one hand and his wand in the other. Harry did not have to use his wand to open the door, as it swung open before he even touched it. For the first time Harry was consciously using his heart magic, letting it pull him towards Voldemort's stone. 

The classroom was dark and empty. Harry was breathing heavily, one hand gripping the doorframe as he slumped against it, not sure what was going on anymore. It felt as though his very heart was being forced to cease beating. With an amazing crash Lupin's desk drawer ricocheted backwards, the metal box flying into the air. The lock melted into liquid and dripped to the ground, the box shakily levitating towards Harry. He whimpered in pain, though at the moment it was strangely comforting, and extended a hand. The box flew open and the stone tumbled out. It fell dangerously low to the ground before Harry growled in frustration and it speedily came to his outstretched hand. Harry's skin was blazing; the green stone lit with an unnatural glow. Harry felt his heart literally pounding against his rib cage like some frenzied animal. He knew he was overexerting himself, but he wanted it out! He wanted it to be spent! He wanted some kind of release from the fucking _pressure!_

How he made it to a door leading outside, he didn't quite know. But he mounted his broom and was gone into the rainstorm, letting the pulsing energy of the stones lead him to his destination. 

Rain poured from the threatening clouds, drenching the tiny graveyard. Harry had been flying so long he'd lost track of time, going continuously at top speed. When he'd reached the spot, he collapsed in relief and weariness. His broom went rolling as he collided with the ground outside the churchyard gate. He lay in the rain, the cold, soggy grass crushed under his weight. His hand never released its death grip on the verdant green stone. He began to sob, unsure why he was so lost and confused. All he knew was that he needed Severus more than he had ever needed him. He wanted him to slowly fuck him. He needed to be held in his God's arms and sheltered. He would slowly die if he didn't touch him again. 

And he was angry. With each shaky step he made towards Severus's grave, the angrier he became with Voldemort for taking his last refuge from him. By the time he was kneeling in front of the morbid stone cross, the muddy dirt of the grave sliming against his skin as he placed the stone under the grave marker, he was such a jumble of anger and confusion that he would later remember nothing of the night. In fact, he did not realize when he began enchanting ancient magic in a tongue long dead. When the pounding rain became swirling green mist, he was not aware. And finally, as the air became thick with magic waiting to be used, Harry let out his plea. 

"Give Severus another chance…another chance to choose to live a good life!" He called into the night with wild desperation. 

And with this fervent cry, a young man of seventeen with shoulder length black hair and pale skin materialized in the graveyard. 

~ Hogwarts Dropout

(Keepers do it in the air, Reviewers do it in the box)


	4. Reunion

****

Chapter Plug: Anything by Bugjar – you'll laugh until you wet your pants. Trust me on this one. Comedic brilliance!

****

Shout Outs: 

__

Ustonz : Glad you think it's unique, and thanks for your review! If you spot anymore errors, point them out and I'll fix them immediately. Hope you like this chapter!

**__**

Gremlin Raven: Thanks for the praise! I love it when people enjoy my writing : ) 

**__**

Butterfly: Ah yes, all the confusion will soon be cleared up. Thanks for the encouraging review! 

**__**

Maddy: WOW! I got a review from MADDY! * waves people over and points at the review * Thank you so much for coming to check out my story, I absolutely LOVE yours! It always feels great to get praise from an awesome fellow writer!

**__**

Xanpetuk: I'm glad you are enjoying the story so far, I hope you keep reading (and I keep writing) stuff you like!

**__**

Deity: Oh dear! I didn't know my writing was detrimental to the reader's health! But, if you really insist that you'll die if you don't get the next chapter, by all means, have at it!

**__**

Aurelius: * beams * Your encouraging praise is too kind! If only there were more readers out there that shared your generous opinion! Thanks for the review ; )

**__**

Chi: You're a loser, Moony. Ya know that? What on earth was I thinking when I made you my best friend? How is 'Lupin is SO Sexy!' a constructive review for my story? Lupin isn't even in here yet! I say: Go review my story, Chi! And this is what I get. Lupin is sexy. And a wink. Oh yes, don't forget the wink. 

****

A/N: I am SO on cloud nine right now! I just got back from the Harry Potter movie 2! I loved it! Doby was adorable, the mandrake babies were unbelievably cute, and Alan Rickman was looking hot! (I'll be drooling over that duel scene for months) I thought the sword of Gryffindor was a bit…unimpressive…and I hate that they took out the scene where Snape surprises them at the beginning. In fact, Snape didn't really have a big part in this book : ( I know we all are hurting from that blow! Oh! And I heard J.K. FINALLY finished the fifth book! It should be out sometime in April. I can't wait to find out what Snape's secret mission was. If any of you readers have a guess (I'm completely stumped) please pass it along in the review box. I'm dying to know what's going to happen… 

**__**

Reunion 

Chapter 4

****

Harry sensed him in the small lot before he saw him, and he was literally blown away by the evil radiating from him. In fact, he was half-afraid to turn around. He took a deep, shaky breath and turned slowly, preparing himself for whatever he might find. 

He was beautiful. Severus Snape was now many years younger. His skin, though still light, was a bit darker. Probably the result of not spending so much time in a potions dungeon…and his hair was almost a warm black, rather than the harsh ebony he remembered. But his eyes were the things that snared his heart immediately. Those eyes looked so innocent still, so youthful. Harry realized that if he compared them to other teenage boys' eyes they would still look troubled and turbulent, but compared to the eyes he knew, they were practically of an angel. Without thinking, he threw himself at the boy, who he now had a small height advantage over, and practically lifted him off his feet. The boy reacted like he'd been scalded, struggling for all he was worth and taking out a good fistful of Harry's hair. Harry didn't notice. He continued his bare hug, tears spilling down his cheeks to feel Severus in his arms again. Finally, his grip loosened enough that the other boy roughly pushed him away, gently itching at his death eater mark beneath his thick robes. 

"What in the hell is going on here? I swear, Potter, if this is another one of your _stupid_ jokes to get me killed…" He noticed the tears in Harry's eyes and was somewhat startled. "Potter? Who the…who the hell are you?" He asked wearily, taking a step backwards. He continued to itch at his death eater mark. Harry noticed. It was a habit Severus always did when the Dark Lord was particularly active and it came through his mark in the form of mild irritation. Harry closed the gap between them and idly reached to touch the skin where he knew the mark was branded. Severus reacted like live wire, his eyes clouding in fury and rage. "Answer my questions, damn you!" He roared, stumbling backward on a small stone in the ground and landing on his rump. Harry smiled lovingly and extended a hand to help him stand. 

"It's hard to picture you as a clumsy teenager, Severus. The Severus I'm used to is the pinnacle of stealth." He said gently, finally latching on to Severus' hand and pulling him up. They were standing close again, and Harry had not let go of Severus' hand. "I know it's hard to believe, but you're in the future. How old are you?" He asked, radiating calm even though his heart was slamming with alarm at all the evil in the air. 

"17." He replied shortly, yanking his hand out of Harry's. Harry realized that this Severus knew absolutely nothing about his undying love for him, so he decided to slow things down even if it killed him. 

"Then, you are 17 years in the future. And I'm Harry…Harry Potter." He informed quietly. Severus Snape went wide-eyed, and Harry heard a familiar hissing coming from beneath his robes. He smiled. It would be the perfect opportunity to show Severus that he really did know him well. Before Severus could protest, he lifted the silver chain and smiled at the emerald snake glinting in the night. 

"Why hello, Dante. It's a pleasure to see you again." He hissed. The snake remained frozen, though Harry knew both Dante and Severus were completely lost. Severus snapped back first. 

"If you're really a… _Potter_" He said the name like it was a foul potion in his mouth, "then why are you a parsletongue?" He asked disbelieving and obviously envious. 

__

'This Severus is so much easier to read it's almost laughable.' Harry thought to himself idly as he let the chain resume its natural place. Confusion was rolling off of Severus in waves. 

"Come on Severus, we have a lot to talk about. Let's go to your house over there, okay?" He instructed rather than asked, lightly grasping Severus by his shoulder and guiding him towards the gate. Before he left, he turned a weary eye behind them. He saw the heart stone, now buried deep in the cross over Severus' grave. It was a beautiful picture…but something was not right. He pulled out his wand, only to find that Severus' was now aimed at his throat. 

"What do you know? Guess you're not dueling champion in this time, eh Potter?" He asked with a malicious smirk. Harry sighed and looked behind them again. 

"Lay off it Severus. Something's not right here. We can either go while we still have functional bodies to get away in, or we can stay and I'll use you as a distraction while _I _run." Harry said jokingly. Severus clearly misinterpreted this. 

"Like hell you will, Potter. You aren't going anywhere." He said threateningly as ropes tightly bound their wrists together with a wave of his wand. "If I die, _you_ die." He snatched Harry's wand. Harry smiled and called a bit of his heart magic, easily plucking it out of Severus's hand and returning it to his own as though an invisible being had snatched it for him. Severus's eyes went wide. "How did you…" Harry abruptly interrupted him. 

"Severus. Listen to me. I am from the future. I know far more than you do. I am way more powerful than you, and I know all your secrets." He was getting serious now. He pulled Severus' disbelieving face closer to his own. "I know things about you that even Voldemort knows _nothing_ about." He let that sink in before slowly moving back. "And, as erotic as it is to have you tied to me, _love_," He watched the look of absolute shock slide over Severus's face with some amount of satisfaction, "If something rather nasty is trailing us, I might need both hands." He tapped the ropes lightly, making them fall to the ground in ashes. "We'll have plenty of time for kinky little games _after_ we're back safely at Hogwarts." He promised with a wink, gently pushing Severus in front of him so that he could watch the man's back on their journey to his home. 

"How did you acquire your magic? What do you know of Voldemort?" Severus asked shakily, obviously trying to compose himself. 

**__**

'Someone is listening!' An inner voice shouted at him, practically telling him to run for his life. He breathed a little heavier, his eyes flitting back and forth along the path. Up ahead of him he could see Severus was beginning to show nervousness. 

"I'll answer your questions when we are once again safe inside Hogwarts." Harry said firmly, picking the pace up to a brisk jog. Severus realized they were in danger and matched his pace. Harry had a small bag of floo powder in his robe pocket; something he'd learned could always come in handy. 

"Is your old home connected to the floo network?" He half shouted as he increased his pace even more. Something told him that if he hung around to find out what was waiting for them in the shadows, he would soon be joining his lover in an all-together different way. 

"Yes!" Severus replied, a fearful look on his young face. Harry suddenly remembered his broom lying forgotten at the graveyard. 

"Damn it! Accio Lightening Flash!" He summoned with a backward wave of his wand, chastising himself for leaving his prized racing broom behind. A few moments later, the golden broom zoomed along side him. He quickly mounted with a running jump, whipping alongside Severus and hauling him on. He quickly raised into the air, casting a glittering patronus behind him, knowing it would halt their shadowy pursuer. They quickly bridged the gap between the house and the graveyard. Harry blew out the door with his wand before they even landed. He grabbed Severus's upper arm in one hand and his broom in the other. He pulled the other boy into the pitch-black house, quickly lighting the tip of his wand. 

"Lumos!" He shouted, relieved to see the fireplace in the living room. He quickly extracted the bag and tossed its contents inside the fireplace. "Hogwarts!" He informed in a weary voice. He moved Severus forward. He looked doubtingly at him, so Harry pushed him forward, holding him tightly in his arms as they zipped through the fireplace network. 

They landed in a jumble of limbs just inside Dumbledore's office. He casually looked up from his tea and book, smiling at them before his eyes returned to the page. 

"Why hello Harry, Severus. Either of you care for some tea or a lemon drop?" He asked politely. Harry shook his head. The man was crazy. Purely and simply crazy. Severus looked at Dumbledore incredulously, narrowing his eyes at him. 

"Headmaster?" He asked surprised. "You're still _alive_?" 

Harry laughed boyishly before he abruptly stopped. 

"He's not dead in your time is he?" He quickly asked alarmed. 

"No…but…"He suddenly snapped his mouth closed. A moment seemed to pass between Severus and the knowing eyes of Dumbledore. 

"But Voldemort was supposed to kill me in a dual soon, correct?" He asked. Snape's eyes went wide. "I…I…" He stuttered. The headmaster knew about his connection with Voldemort. He'd be sent to Azkaban for sure.

Harry didn't like the look of pure horror at being 'discovered' that was on Severus' face. He lightly grasped his shoulder. 

"Severus. Whether you will be punished for serving the Dark Lord still remains to be seen. You've been given another chance. Sit down and let me explain to both of you…though I seriously doubt I will say anything the headmaster doesn't already know." He said wearily, his past activities finally catching up to him. 

"Get comfortable boys, I'm going to get you some chocolate and a potion to perk you up." He looked at both of them, still damp from rain and sooty from their journey to the office. He waved his wand and muttered a spell, leaving both boys clean and refreshed looking. Severus rigidly sat; looking like a child that had been caught red handed and was waiting for the punishment. Harry couldn't resist standing beside his chair, gently squeezing his shoulder. 

"Everything is going to be alright, Severus. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said quietly. Severus looked at him with narrowed eyes, confusion and loss shining from them. 

"I…how could you possibly love me?" Was all he finally asked, looking disbelieving and trapped. Harry smiled. 

"I suppose I am making you uncomfortable…it's just that your self in this time recently…past away." Severus looked alarmed. "And I…I didn't take it too well. We were very much in love. It's just hard to see you back, but not be able to hold you. I guess it will take some getting used to." Harry said sadly, reluctantly letting his hold on Severus go. Severus nodded curtly as if to say he understood, but did not posses the desire to return the affection. 

"You look too much like Potter. It's disgusting." He hissed under his breath, crossing his arms and looking away. "And you can't be older than 18. I would never love someone at all, much less someone that was young enough to be my _son_." He said bitingly, with the intention to push him away. Harry mimicked his dead lover's sneer. He leaned over the back of Severus's chair, his breath tickling the boy's ear. 

"Funny, you didn't mention any of those opinions when I was fucking you senseless not too long ago…" He trailed off as Dumbledore entered, taking careful note of the look of embarrassment on Severus' face. He was starting to like being the one manipulating the emotions. In the past, Severus had always been dominant, making him feel however he wanted him to feel, making him do whatever he wanted him to do. Severus was always an unchanging pentacle of protection and comfort. Harry had never felt safer than when he was wrapped snuggly in his arms during a cold night. 

But now he would be the one that would dominate. He would be the protector for Severus, the one he ran to for comfort and safety. He would hold him in his arms and make him feel like he had so often felt before around Severus…precious and loved. 

"Well boys, here we are." He said as he handed them each a small plate filled with chocolate and biscuits, along with a brimming cup of hot tea. Harry took his gratefully, guzzling the tea and inhaling the food. He was extremely hungry. Dumbledore chuckled at the reckless abandon that Harry was eating with, and the precise neatness that Severus was using, even going so far as to narrow his eyes at the tea as if it were poisoned. "I assure you Severus, I dislike the taste of poison in my tea greatly. You are safe." He grinned kindly while Severus took a tentative sip. Harry finished with a contented sigh. 

"That was just what I needed." He said with a smile. He felt better than he had in a long time. Everything was going right again. 

~

"So you see, that's the whole of it." He finished with a brief nod. Severus had long ago finished his tea, choosing instead to stare at the empty glass as he rotated it in his elegant hands. 

"Voldemort is gone…and I helped kill him." He said softly…sadly. Harry became angry without thinking. 

"Honestly Severus! You sound like you're disappointed about it! Don't you see? You have a second chance! You can make friends this time instead of enemies, and you can use your mind to help people rather than hurt them!" He exclaimed heatedly. Severus quickly stood and challenged him with every fiber of his being. 

"And what…_Potter_…have these 'people' ever done for me?! You are every bit James Potter, and I don't mean that as a compliment! How simple and stupid you all are! Don't you see what you have destroyed? What greatness you have ruined?!" He all but screamed, turning on his heel and storming out of the office. Before he left, he boldly finished. "I will find a way to get back, and in my time, my Lord will _not_ die. I obviously made a mistake to turn to your side…my body is rotting away in a graveyard because of it!" He hissed, stalking out of the room. Harry started after him. 

"Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry stopped reluctantly and turned, practically bouncing from one foot to the other in his hurry. 

"During this time of his life, Severus did not think highly of your father and our cause. Perhaps you could call on a…favor…from someone you know that he _would_ trust, eh?" Dumbledore suggested mildly as he sat down. 

"Who?" Harry asked quickly. Dumbledore smiled mysteriously. 

"Someone who has been through what Severus is going through right now. I'm sure you can come up with _someone_." Dumbledore said with a playful tilt of his head. Realization slowly dawned on Harry and his eyes went wide. 

"Right!" He said as he began to rush out of the room. 

"Oh, and Harry!" Dumbledore stopped him again. "Severus is a transfer student from Durmstrang. Tell him to choose a new name for himself to go by. I'll take care of the rest. Don't tell anyone except Draco who he really is. I'm going to put him in a Gryffindor dorm room for now, but should he ask, I _will _move him to Slytherin. I'd win him over quickly." Dumbledore added with an encouraging smile. 

"Thank you Professor. You don't know how much this means to me." He said quickly as he ran out the hall, knowing just what he was going to do. 

The Marauder's Map said that Draco was currently lounging in the prefect's bathroom. He quickly sprinted to the bathroom and burst in, not bothering to knock. 

"Honestly, Potter! I was _trying_ to bathe in privacy…" The superior drawl slid throughout the room. 

"No time for that. I need a favor. If you do it, consider yourself free of debt." He said in a rush. Malfoy quickly exited the bath, on the lightest blush coming to his aristocratic features as he quickly wrapped his nude body in a towel. Not so long ago, Harry had done him a large favor. He'd been caught by Dumbledore at a deatheater meeting, about to be initiated and about to give up everything he had going for him, when Harry busted it up and saved him from a life that he only now realized would have been his ruin. Not only that, but he had convinced Dumbledore not to expel him, covering for him with the understanding that he would change his ways. 

And he had. He'd changed so much that he barely knew himself anymore. He only knew one thing that Harry apparently didn't. He was falling for him. Hard. So badly in fact, that when Snape had died, he couldn't say that he'd been completely upset. He'd respected the man, but could not help but to be horribly jealous. But now…Snape was out of the picture. Harry was fair game. 

~

Draco's only thought as Harry ignorantly bounded out of the bathroom, flushed with assurance that Severus would soon be his again, was that life was an ironic bitch. He'd finally fell in love with someone that would be faithful and loving, someone that was good for him, but he was already taken. Then he becomes available only to become taken again, as if dangling meat in front of a starving man. But, for Harry to get the man he _really_ wants _he_ has to befriend him and teach him to be a good person…a concept he is only just learning for himself. And worst of all, he knew this was one thing he couldn't screw up. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted Harry to be happy…he deserved it. And if that meant that he wanted Severus, then he would deliver. 

He sighed as he pulled on his clothes and headed for the upper turrets, where the younger Severus Snape had apparently been brooding for the past hour. That in itself was a hard concept to grasp. Severus Snape as a seventeen-year-old would have been a laughable situation if it weren't royally screwing him over. He cursed inwardly in as many languages as he could remember. 

When he reached the upper turrets, namely the roof, he found who he was looking for easily enough. He'd always had trouble seeing what Harry saw in Severus Snape that he did not see in him. He'd finally decided that it was simply the fact that Harry preferred older men, but this theory was now shot to hell, as it appeared that Harry really didn't care about age. Nevertheless, he now saw a small glimmer of what Harry saw. Severus was sitting against the base of a spire, one leg dangling over the edge and one pulled up to his chest. He was framed against the full moon, his elegant profile gazing over the Forbidden Forest. Now for the hard part. Draco didn't like befriending anyone, and this was no different. He wasn't even sure he remembered how. 

"You're in my spot." He said in his typical drawl. Severus startled and turned quickly, making Draco think for a moment that he would fall off the roof. No such luck. Severus' eyes widened in surprise. 

"Lucius?" He asked breathlessly. Draco felt his eyes furrow into a scowl. He confidently walked forward, looking intimidating and violent. 

"It's Draco. Mention that…_man's…_name in my presence again and it will be the last word you speak." He threatened. His father was still a touchy subject, one he didn't like anyone even approaching. "I take it you knew him in the past." He added after an awkward moment of silence, standing near Severus but not sitting down. 

"Something like that. No one really knew him." He said quietly, returning to looking out over the forest. He seemed completely out of it. 

"Potter came skipping through the halls practically giddy. He said you were back from the past and I had to see for myself. You're speaking of the man that used to be my father." He informed in a lazy drawl, hiding the affection that wanted to come through in his voice when he spoke of Harry. 

"I assumed as much. You look just like him. Your beauty partnered with intimidation reminds me of him a great deal." Draco practically did a double take. Did Severus Snape just call him…beautiful? What the hell had he gotten himself into when he'd agreed to befriend Severus? He needed a smoke. 

He quickly rolled up the fine paper with practiced ease, lighting it with his wand. He took a long drawl and looked out over the landscape. 

"You smoke?" He asked carelessly. Snape looked at him again, striking him with piercing black eyes that were practically overflowing with something. Draco had never been good at reading emotion. Snape took a cigarette from him and toyed with the paper in his long fingers before placing it to his lips. Draco blew out a trail of heavy smoke. "Your older self hated smoking. Rode my ass every time I tried to light up." He commented lightly with a small smirk. 

"My older self sounds like he's a complete moron." Snape said while he rolled his eyes, exhaling the small cloud of toxic smoke and making no efforts to hide his stare as he raked his eyes over Draco. Draco pretended he didn't see, carelessly dropping one hand in his pocket while he held the cigarette in the other, occasionally rolling it between his fingers in a meditative way. 

"I always looked up to you. You knew more about things than that crackpot Dumbledore did." He added, knowing he had laid his trap. All Snape had to do was take the bait. 

"Dumbledore is a blind fool. It wouldn't take much to surpass him in intelligence." Snape spat. Draco marveled at the young man. He'd just walked into it…all defenses lowered. He absently wondered when this Snape would become the knowledgeable, mentally exhausting, perfectionist professor. Right now he sounded like an impressionable teen, not a phrase Draco was used to attaching to the name of Severus Snape. _Surely _he couldn't be _that _clueless. If he really was so innocent, this was going to be a breeze. He'd be fucking Potter and wearing anti-Voldemort buttons in no time. 

He shrugged almost carelessly. "Eh, you never know with that sort. They'll look you in the eye and pull an ace from their sleeve, all the while making you think that you're winning the game. Don't know how he was in your time, but he's a cunning old dog now. Unpredictable. That's what makes him dangerous. Personally, I don't like a man unless I know what he's thinking. Take Potter for example. Kid's got a heart of gold. I don't think he's questioned the line between good and evil once. All the right decisions are as clear as day for him…always. If there's someone getting beaten up on, you can count on Potter to be the one breaking it up. You know what I mean? Voldemort equals bad, Dumbledore equals good. Nothing too complicated with him." 

"Weakness. His openness will get him killed some day." Snape replied stiffly. Draco laughed at him. 

"Open your eyes, man! He's filthy rich, world famous, everyone loves him, and he's by far smarter than he looks. He got the man he wanted, a job he loves, and friends that would die for him. And look at our sort. You're dead, the Death Eaters are rotting in Azkaban, I'm suicidal, and Voldemort got blasted into mush so sloppy that they buried the fucker in a zip lock bag. If we were as smart as we all claim to be, you'd think we'd have figured out what it was that Potter did right by now." Draco said as he sat down opposite Snape with a sad smile still lingering on his face. 

"Life is a bitch." Snape replied dryly. Draco looked him straight in the eyes, telling him how ignorant he was. 

"You don't know the half of it. You really don't." He said quietly. Snape didn't agree or disagree, merely held his stare. 

"And what, pray tell, do you suggest 'our sort' do?" He asked, not quite sarcastic, but toeing the line. 

"What I've already started doing. Give into it. I'm not going to become some brainwashed hero worshipper to Potter, but I'm going to try befriending him. There are still Death Eaters loose that would torture me at the first chance they got. Let's just say I've slept better knowing that Potter is on my side. Plus, he's not a _complete _Gryffindor. Almost got sorted into Slytherin, in fact. By the way, I'm the only other one that knows you came from the past. Potter says it will be much easier for everyone if you play the part of a transfer student from Durmstrang. You know, choose a fake name to go by. No doubt Dumbledore will befuddle anyone's mind here at Hogwarts that would have remembered you." Draco casually added. Snape picked up on the insinuation. 

"Who would be here that would recognize me?" He asked quickly, one sleek eyebrow furrowing down in suspicion. Draco went in for the kill. 

"You'd have to talk to Potter. I really don't know the details." He said apathetically as he began to walk for the small door that would take him back to the bowels of the castle. 

"Wait a second…Draco." He used the name as though he was testing it, unsure of whether or not it would work right. "Tell me why Potter would trust you with my true identity and not his other friends?" He asked coolly, though Draco could tell he was hoping for an acceptable answer so that he would not lose the only possible prospect for a friend. 

"Potter and Dumbledore think a lot alike. They seem to have the idea that putting trust in a person connects you to them." Draco mused. Snape scoffed. 

"Trust is a weak connection. It is easily bypassed." He replied almost automatic sounding. Draco was willing to bet that Snape thought he had an answer for everything. 

"Trusting you is just the first step." He chuckled to himself as he opened the door. "Trust _me_ when I say that they are both masters of manipulation. Watch how they work, you might just learn something. I know I have." They both returned to the inside of Hogwarts and walked until it was time they part ways. 

"Dumbledore has you staying in Gryffindor Tower. I trust you know where it is. Just remember this, Snape. Voldemort says he'll give you challenges for your mind and power, says he knows the future. But I'll tell you this now. Voldemort couldn't predict Christmas if you gave him a calendar. Compared to Dumbledore and Potter, Voldemort's skills of manipulation are pathetic. If you want a real challenge to prove those smarts of yours, hang around Potter and try to spot that ace. I bet you won't even see it coming. He'll have you wrapped around his finger in a week." Draco challenged. 

"And if he doesn't?" Snape replied haughtily. Draco wanted to laugh in his face again. 

"Then you'd be smart enough to see why Voldemort isn't where the real power is. But like I said, it won't come to that. You won't last a week." Draco restated. Snape looked rebellious. 

"And just how long did _you_ last against these supposedly omniscient powers of manipulation?" He asked sarcastically. Draco sneered at him. 

"Longer than you will, my friend. Longer than you." Was all he said before he turned and strolled off down the darkening hallway, eerily laughing the entire way.

~ Hogwarts Dropout

(A mind is a terrible thing to confuse with an egg.)


	5. The Ace

Shout Outs: To each author on my favorites lists, I have a lot of great fics there so I highly suggest it to find a good read. 

A/N: Sorry if this is late, but I already have the rest written. I'll probably update again tomorrow or something to make up for it. I'm kinda sad though. I had begun writing the second part, and I lost the disk that I had it on. Oh well, there are still some places it might be…

**__**

The Ace

Chapter 5

****

Draco met Harry beside the entrances to the dungeons. 

"Well? How did it go?" He asked nervously. 

"Snape was dumb when he was our age. He hasn't learned _anything_." Draco shook his head in a disapproving manner. "He's like Voldemort's little robot, spewing automated responses to anything he's asked. He can't see the forest for the trees." Draco assessed snidely. Harry exhaled loudly and nodded. 

"I know. It scares me to think he used to be so blind. It makes me think of all the times he could have been led into a trap, or sacrificed for Voldemort's greater good…" Harry would have kept going but Draco cut him off. 

"Enough of the worrying. He's in your clutches now so stop fretting like an old woman. I set the hook with a challenge; that he wouldn't be able to resist joining the good side for more than a week. Then I cast the line with a bribe. Told him what an excellent manipulator you were, and that he wouldn't even feel you sinking your claws into him. The desire to know what you know will get this whole thing going. And the bait is that I told him you held the power. He'll come to you like a moth to the flame. I've got him hooked, all you have to do is reel him in." Draco said with a twisted little smile. Mind games were what he loved. Harry looked a bit appalled. 

"You make it sound like I'm in love with a gutted fish." He replied with a slight frown. Draco ignored the comment. 

"You should have seen his face, Potter. I told him that you and Dumbledore were dangerous because you'd "look him in the eye while you slipped an ace into your hand, all the while convincing him you're winning the game."" Draco began to laugh mirthlessly. "I told him that you used trust as your first step, then you'd slip in the ace. There I am sitting right beside him sharing a smoke, and he's trying to convince me that he'll spot the ace." Draco smirked. "All things considered, it was rather entertaining." Harry returned the smile, lightly clapping Draco on the shoulder. 

"Glad you enjoyed it _Ace_, and thanks for your help. I'm probably in _your _debt now." 

And Draco knew just how he would ask for his repayment. Oh yes, the challenges were to be found on the side of good. He now knew very well what had been shining in Severus's eyes. Life was ironic, but he had to give her credit. She played a mean game of cards. 

~

Harry rushed off to the Gryffindor tower, hoping to catch up with Severus before someone else did. Sure enough, as he rounded the corner in a brisk jog he saw Severus looking irritated, leaning against the wall near the portrait with his arms crossed over his chest. Harry smiled, absently running a hand through his unruly locks. 

"Listen, I'm sorry for shouting back there." Severus could see the nervousness flitting all over his face. "I…I shouldn't have said those things to you. I mean, you aren't _my_ Severus." He said looking shamefaced. He walked toward him, a sad smile on his face. He extended his hand. "Friends?" 

If there was anything Severus was good at, it was playing both sides. He knew that Draco had thought him ignorant, and he knew that Potter thought he needed to be protected. Let Potter think it. Draco was a different story. He didn't quite know where the boy was going, but that was how it had always been with Lucius too. He pushed himself off the wall and extended a hand, shaking Potter's lightly as though he was still hesitant. 

"Friends. For now." He said shortly. Harry looked ecstatic. 

"Great! Only one thing before we go in there," He indicated the portrait. "What name do you want to go by? No one can know you're from the past." He informed. 

__

'No one except Draco, eh? What game are you playing Potter?' He thought to himself as he nodded. 

"I'll go by Lucas, it's my…" He began. 

"Middle name." Harry cut him off a smile on his face. "Alright then Luke,"

"Lucas." 

"You're about to enter the den of lions." Harry said jokingly. After a quick word with the portrait, Harry led Severus in. Severus had been in the Gryffindor common rooms once before, during a plot to get revenge on Sirius Black. He half expected to see the marauders sitting around the fire, Lily wrapping a lock of her beautiful red hair around and around a long finger. Lily had always been nice to him, and James had never insulted him to his face when Lily was around. Black, Pettigrew, and even sometimes Lupin were a different story. For a moment it felt like he had wanted it to feel his fifth year at Hogwarts, walking into the Gryffindor common room where he'd instantly be accepted into the ranks, never to be messed with or bothered by his peers. It was only natural to wish to be a part of the Marauders; most boys at school had wished it once or twice. 

Now it looked like he'd have his chance. As they entered the cheery Gryffindor common room, which Snape noticed had not changed much, happy faces immediately swallowed them up. Harry seemed to know them all, talking quickly as he explained that 'Luke' was a transfer student from Durmstrang, and that he'd been sorted into Gryffindor. Snape had thought that was a bit of a stretch, but he went along with it, making an effort to not scowl them all away. He might need these people's 'friendship' later. It was too early in the game to be judging who stood on what team. 

"So what was it like at Durmstrang? I hear that they're like a military school." One very tall, slightly muscular, red headed man asked. He looked to be a seventh year. Severus nodded. 

"They are extremely strict, but it's for the good of the students." He replied, quoting what his many Durmstrang professors had said time and time again when they'd caught him and his old friends breaking rules. The red head laughed and extended a hand. 

"Well, Hogwarts isn't so strict. We'll have a good time. By the way, I'm Ron." He said in a friendly way. Snape shook his hand politely. It was amazing. It seemed as though the Gryffindors didn't care what you looked like or how you acted. He could have walked in with his Death Eater mark proudly showing and a horde of dementors behind him, but if Harry Potter said he was a friend, then by all means, come inside and sit a spell by the fire. _Honestly._ A rather pretty young woman with soft brown hair and chocolate eyes smiled energetically at him. Most of them were out of school dress code, but she still sported her school robes. He saw a Head Girl badge glimmering in the folds of the material. 

"I'm Hermione, it's a pleasure to meet you. Harry, Ron, and I will have to show you around Hogwarts." She said sweetly. 

"Oh, who cares about all that! What we need is a chaser! First game of the year is coming up. You play quidditch right?" Seamus asked as he clapped Severus on the back. Seamus had played beater along with Dean ever since the positions had opened up. Ron was a chaser, Harry the seeker, and Dennis was their keeper. The young Creevy had proved to be quite nimble on a broomstick, much to the surprise of all. 

"I've played a bit…but at Durmstrang there were no positions on the team open." He informed. Harry smiled. 

"Well, we'll just have to get you up on a broom and see what you can do, won't we?" He said with a charming smile. Severus soon found himself surrounded by Gryffindors of all ages, all of them making an effort to welcome him into their ranks and asking him about Durmstrang. He hardly noticed when the one named Ron pulled Harry aside. 

"Where have you _been_ Harry? Everyone was worried sick! Dumbledore told us you were fine, but you've been acting so out of character lately…" He said. 

"Don't worry so much Ron. I was fine. But hey, listen. I want everyone to make a special effort to be nice to S…Luke. He just lost his dad, and the move was apparently really hard for him. You know, left behind a lot of friends." Just as Harry had expected, when Ron heard that 'Luke' had recently lost his father, his eyes filled with determination. 

"I know how he must feel. Don't worry Harry, we'll make him comfortable here. Is he in our room?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah, I think his stuff should be up there by now." Harry replied as the 'dream team', as the two of them were so often called, walked back over to re-join Severus and his new crowd of friends. He looked relieved when Harry suggested that he get some rest. He quickly followed behind him up the winding stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. Ron didn't follow. 

"So that's what it feels like to be a Gryffindor." Severus said with a touch of envy in his voice, veiled with biting disgust. 

"Severus, you're only a loner because you choose to be. People would like you if you'd just give them a chance. Friends aren't that bad." He said with a lop-sided grin, opening the door for Severus. 

The room was relatively large, and contained three enormous beds. Harry offered an explanation. 

"A few years back it got uncomfortable with five boys in one room, so we split into two smaller rooms. Seamus, Neville, and Dean are in one room, and Ron, you, and myself are in this one. Of course, that's very rarely the sleeping arrangements." He added with a light blush coming to his cheeks. 

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Severus asked with an arched eyebrow. Harry laughed awkwardly. 

"Well, Dean and Seamus are a couple and they're kind of…noisy. So, since Ron sleeps in Hermione's bedroom, she's got a room to herself because she's Head Girl, Neville and Lavender usually crash in here. Until just recently I slept in the dungeons so they had the room to themselves…" Harry trailed off and shook his head. "You get the idea. It's kind of confusing, but don't worry, if you land in the wrong room the occupants probably will be too absorbed to notice." Harry said with another laugh. Snape looked like the idea was disgusting. 

"I would be more comfortable in the dungeons." He said simply, looking at the decoration. Harry had flopped on the bed and didn't look at him. He yawned loudly. 

"And you'll be safer in here. In the past you were one of the most powerful wizards around, but now you wouldn't stand a chance against most of the Death Eaters. A lot has changed." 

"You're back. I was beginning to worry." A small serpent hissed from somewhere on the bed. Harry looked over in surprise before he smiled. 

"Hey Dante. Yeah, I got him." He said as he slid the chain over his neck. Severus looked appalled to see _his_ necklace on Potter. 

"But that's…that's _mine_." He said dangerously. He didn't value material possessions, but the enchanted, little snake was all he had to remember his past. That and a few scraggly photos that he no longer had. Harry sat up and cocked his head at him. He pointed to Severus's chest. 

"No. _That _one is yours. This," He picked up the chain loosely, "Is mine. It's comforting to have you around, but you really aren't _my _Severus. This is one of the few things I have left to remember him by." He said wearily. 

"Let me see him." Dante hissed from around Harry's neck. Harry obliged; holding the medallion up and letting the glimmering little snake get a good look at his younger owner. 

"It's been a long time since you looked that good, Severus. You had changed so much…" Dante assessed quietly. Severus got angry. 

"I wish you'd quit talking about this 'future me'. He is like a stranger, and I honestly don't care about all the foolish decisions he made." He looked at Potter, shook his head in denial, and sat heavily on the bed farthest from Harry. Harry lied down again, not to affected by Severus's cruel action. He had grown a tough skin. Instead of arguing, he asked Severus a question. 

"Would you like to know him?" Severus remained silent, so Harry began talking. 

"He served Voldemort as a spy against Dumbledore until a short while after he graduated. He'd been doing a bit of research for Voldemort." 

"The heart stones." Severus interrupted. "I was just beginning it when I left….what did I find?" He asked. Harry smiled sadly. 

"That is a mystery. Dante says you found out the basics, and then you started taking him off when you did your research. You wouldn't tell him about it, and you didn't write about it in your journal. Well…at least it's nothing I can read. Something you discovered while researching them changed you. You went to Dumbledore and told him about the heart stones…but it was already too late. Voldemort had gathered enough stones to use their power to make him practically immortal." 

"Practically?" Severus asked as he sat up, looking at Harry questioningly. Harry nodded. 

"This is just my theory. I think you need more than one stone to perform different…more difficult wishes. Voldemort wanted immortality, something that could and would effect the future in innumerable ways. It would most likely be the end of the world. That kind of thing takes a lot of power. He needed more than just the one stone inside himself. So, I think he started looking for others. He must have found enough of them to make the wish partially come true, but he couldn't get the last few he needed." Harry informed, now pacing the room deep in thought. "Because one stone was in Dumbledore, who he was not powerful enough to defeat, and the second was in me." 

"So you _do _have one." Severus said slowly. "But you couldn't have been very old if it happened all those years ago…" Severus concluded. 

"I wasn't. My father, James Potter, and my mother, Lily Evans, had just recently started their family. You informed Voldemort I had a stone in me, and he came to visit. He murdered my parents, but found that he could not destroy me." 

Severus was on pins and needles. "Why? Why couldn't he destroy you?!" He asked harshly, standing up to stare Harry in the eyes. Harry seemed to be looking deep inside him, making love to him with his eyes. It made Severus scared. He quickly broke eye contact and sat down again. Harry was slow in replying. 

"Because, and this is just my theory, I think that when my mother cast a love charm over me to protect me, she triggered my heart magic with a bit of her own. I think…that everyone has a little of it inside them. And I think that when it's needed most, it will show itself. When the wizard that discovered them so long ago made the wish that all great wizards would have them, I think he knew that _all_ wizards would have some of it, because everyone has the potential to be great. I think that night my mother used hers in combination with mine, and it was stronger than Voldemort. It drained him and left him powerless. He used the stones that he did have to wish for life. He didn't get much, but he got enough to bring him back. He laid low and waited it out. Slowly he regrouped, and began attacking again. His goal though, had always been to get the stones from both Dumbledore and myself so he could use the combined power of all three stones to give himself immortality." Harry finished as he watched Severus. He could see the wheels in his mind racing. 

Severus now had a theory of his own. He knew why he had gone to Dumbledore. If, while researching the stones, he had found that James, Lily, or their son might be killed, he would have gone to any means to ensure their safety. The truth was, he owed James Potter his life. He always repaid his debts. Further more, Potter had suggested that every wizard had some of the heart magic inside them. What if he'd discovered a way to drain it from people? What if the process had been so horrific that even he could not let Voldemort perform it on another person? He would need to resume his research immediately. He would not be able to rest until he understood what exactly had made him fight against Voldemort. 

"You've told me a great deal. What will prevent me from not killing you while you sleep to avenge my master?" He asked, trying to gain back his malicious sneer. Harry merely smiled back and got up in his face. 

"To kill me while I sleep, you'd have to get on my bed. And I promise you Severus, when I get you on my bed the last thing on your mind will be the killing curses." He said with a small, playful smirk. Severus felt himself blushing bright red. One moment, Harry would seem innocent and carefree, clueless to the ways of the real world…but the next he looked quite dangerous…and extremely sexy. Severus shook his head quickly. He had already promised what was left of his heart to another. There was nothing left to give to Harry Potter. Harry was suddenly laughing. "I did it again. I'm sorry. I'll stop." He said with a helpless shrug, as though he sometimes lost control of himself when he was around him. The entire time he'd felt helpless and defenseless in this strange future, but as he watched Harry absently pull back the sheets on his bed, he realized that he had one of the most powerful wizards of the day wrapped around his finger. It would be dangerous, because like Draco had said, Harry was intelligent…too intelligent for a mindless protector. But, for now, he'd have to do. If Potter wanted to follow him around with the intent of protecting him, why not let him? While the fools worked to keep him safe, he might just work to revive Voldemort. With a plan in his mind, he allowed himself to drift to sleep. 

Harry waited until he heard Severus's deep, rhythmic breathing, indicating he was sound asleep. He quietly got out of bed and looked down on his lover, the line of his lips narrow and slightly parted with his hair disheveled and soft in the moonlight. Harry gently sat on the edge of the mattress; taking care not to wake the slumbering boy just inches away. He stirred lightly, his eyes forcibly shutting, his lips forming a distraught frown. His elegant hands began to grip at the bed sheets and a light sheen of perspiration covered his forehead. When he let out a small cry, Harry could resist no longer. With gentle, loving touches he smoothed the locks of hair surrounding his lover's face, easing the lines of fear away with soft caresses. With his other hand, he lightly stroked Severus's exposed arm until his whimpering ceased. Harry carefully leaned over and brushed his lips over Severus's forehead, tucking him in a bit tighter before returning to his own bed. 

~ Hogwarts Dropout

A/N: Awwww. Okay, so Sev is back in action. Don't worry, he should get to his sarcastic snarky self soon enough (but probably not a second too soon for all you fans of the original, lol) Aside from that, I'm still waiting to hear what you all think about Severus' secret mission in the fifth book, and just so you know, I'm building a shrine to Snape, and I'm asking for any fanart of him to decorate. That means you too Maddy! I want to put your fic up once it's all working right : ) 


	6. Belonging

A/N: So I need an excuse for why this is so late, huh? Um…* Sweats * My dog broke down and my car ate it. There ya go! Lol, I don't care enough to even give you a plausible lie. All I can say is sorry : ( 

Thanks to the wonderful Maddy though, she got my butt in gear again and reminded me to update. You owe this chapter to her. 

****

Belonging

Chapter 6

Harry awoke early the next morning to the sound of running water that abruptly turned off moments later. He heard someone moving about around him, but he was still groggy from sleep. 

"Mmph…Sev…" He mumbled into his pillow, gripping it tightly and lacing his fingers around it. 

"When you and your pillow friend are through, I'd like to go get some lunch. We've already overslept." The younger voice of Severus Snape cut through his reverie. 

"Oh sod off!" Harry whined, chunking his pillow in Severus's general direction and cuddling up to the next one he managed to find. 

"Fine. I'm going to lunch. By myself. Completely vulnerable should some nasty Death Eater decide to jump out at me. You know what? I might even go for a nice stroll through the Forbidden Forest…slay a few unicorns, chat with some werewolves…" Snape said offhandedly. 

"Just don't wear those blue robes, Sev. They're still hexed." Harry mumbled into his pillow, obviously still teetering between the dream world and reality. Severus 'humphed.' 

"Some protection you'd be Potter. Voldemort could come in here with a big brass band and you'd barely stir." Snape said dryly, yanking Harry's covers off and regretting it the minute he did. 

"And here I thought you didn't like me." Harry said with a goofy grin as he carelessly looped an arm around Severus's shoulders. He shrugged it off. 

"How was I supposed to know you sleep in the nude?! _Kindly_ don't touch me anymore. I find you disgusting." Severus said as he crossed his arms huffily. Harry had teased him unmercifully for gaping at him like he had while he was nude. Suddenly a large hand slapped Severus in the back nearly sending him sprawling. 

"Hullo Luke my man! Afternoon, Harry!" Seamus greeted brightly, immediately getting a mischievous grin on his face. 

"So…you two sleep in late?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Snape immediately took the offensive while Harry chuckled. 

"Oh no. Luke doesn't swing that way. In fact, I heard him mention that he liked McGonnagal. He goes for older women." Harry said jokingly, ruffling Snape's hair as he jogged backwards down the hallway. Seamus laughed and playfully shoved Severus. 

"Come on, Luke! You'll love Hogwarts food! Absolute bloody best in all of Britain, right Harry?" He half shouted to Harry. Harry flashed them both a grin and nodded. 

"Right now I'm so hungry, I'd even eat Hagrid's cooking with a smile!" Harry replied. 

"Now wa'ts this abou' me cookin?" Hagrid asked as he met them just as the group of three was about to enter the Great Hall. Harry gave him a warm smile that Hagrid happily returned. Everyone was noticing that the 'old Harry' was finally back again. Hagrid curiously inspected the newcomer, his eyes narrowing as if in deep concentration. Harry suddenly held his breath. Likewise, Snape froze. 

"You look familiar, but I've never met yea before." Hagrid said, extending a meaty hand. "Rubeus Hagrid, but me friends just call me Hagrid." He said as he energetically shook Snape's hand. Snape was also racking his memory. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a face with the unusual name. 

"Lucas." He replied shortly. He realized with a small amount of alarm that he didn't have a last name. It didn't matter though, because Hagrid seemed satisfied. 

"His friends call him Luke though, right Luke?" Seamus asked, heartily patting Severus on the back again before he headed inside the Great Hall. Snape shrugged resignedly. 

"Whatever you prefer." He said with a sigh. Hagrid beamed. 

"Always good to get another bright student at Hogwarts. I'm sure ye'll love it 'ere. If you ever need anythin, just come out to me hut. You can talk about anythin, and I'll keep it in the strictest of confidentiality." Hagrid said with an assuring nod. Snape inwardly laughed. Like he'd be taking his problems, of which there were many, to the giant man he hardly knew. But, he reminded himself, think like a Gryffindor. 

"I'll remember that, Hagrid." He said smoothly, adding a small smile that he was completely uncomfortable using. His face just didn't like to twist that way…

"Come on Luke, food will get cold!" Harry said as he and Seamus, now accompanied by Dean, called from the doorway. Hagrid walked with Snape to the door and they entered together. 

Severus quickly surveyed the scene. His eyes quickly scanned the Slytherin table. He saw a pretty girl with blonde/brown hair eating a light lunch as she perused through a book on potions. Across from her sat a larger girl, with long, straight brown hair that was heartily attacking her meal. A few seats down sat a rather beefy boy that was clearly making eyes at the brunette girl. His companion was rolling his eyes at his lack of attention. Draco. His first inclination was to go sit with the Slytherins, rather they knew him or not, but he was practically manhandled over to the Gryffindor table. Draco looked up and caught his eyes for a moment. He smirked at his predicament, returning to his meal when another Slytherin boy sat beside him and began discussing something. 

Next his eyes fell on the staff table. He stopped dead. And glared. 

Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. They were both older, but there was no mistaking it. Harry noticed his pause and quickly walked in front of him, so should the two professors glance up they wouldn't see the absolute hatred Snape was sending their way. 

"They've changed _Luke_, everyone has." Harry said firmly as he grabbed Severus's elbow and led him over to the Gryffindor table. 

Dumbledore watched all with that twinkle of amusement in his eye. 

Lunch progressed normally until Neville whipped out his potions homework. 

"Come on guys! This was due Friday! Black is gonna _kill _me if I don't take it to him today! I mean, he may be nicer than Snape…but still!" 

It seemed Neville was doomed to be intimidated by the potions master, no matter who he was. Snape was paying rapt attention. Harry merely looked at his plate, not adding or subtracting from the conversation having learned long ago to hide his true feelings about Severus. Even now, only Draco knew he was gay…much less previously involved with the 'greasy old git'. Snape watched all this with a calculating eye. 

"What was the old professor like?" He asked casually, not showing even a note of his true intentions. Ron let out a loud sigh. 

"Good God! You _don't_ want to know! He was the meanest old bastard you can imagine! Always 'Weasley! That's five points from Gryffindor!' or 'Potter, I wonder how you can fit in the classroom with such a big head.' All the Gryffindors laughed at Ron's humorous impression. Harry smiled a fake smile that did not reach his eyes and went back to his food. Snape saw through it a mile away. It was obvious that Potter had not informed his friends of his choice of partner. 

"And let's see what else…greasy, rude, sarcastic, prejudice, annoying, black hearted…" Ron would have continued but Harry cut him off. 

"And he saved my life by sacrificing his own. Let's talk about something else." Harry said quietly. Ron looked sheepish. 

"Sorry Harry. I forgot." Ron said simply and honestly, returning to his meal. Hermione broke the tension between the small group of seventh years. 

"So, Luke, I bet your curious to see what Hogwarts looks like. Since we have an entire Sunday afternoon ahead of us, why don't we all walk to Hogsmede? I'm sure Professor Black would give us his company…" She trailed off with a mischievous smile. It was, in fact, a Hogwarts rule that seventh years could venture to Hogsmede whenever they felt as long as they had a member of the staff accompany them. Black was always game to go just so that he could browse Fred and George's prank shop and pick up the latest quidditch news from the recently opened quidditch specialty shop. He and the twins had become great friends during his temporary stay at Hogwarts. Harry was of the suspicion that Black was secretly helping the twins develop pranks and gags. Harry smiled at the thought. His Godfather really was a prank pulling teenager at heart. 

"Go on Harry! You ask him! He never says no to you" Lavender prodded from her spot next to Neville. Harry looked at all his expectant looking friends and nodded. 

"Sure, why not? A trip to Hogsmede sounds great." He agreed with a smile. He stood from the table and approached the staff, all of them chatting over their meals. McGonagall, Lupin, and Flitwick were all having an animated conversation about some recent happenings in the muggle world. 

"It was horrible! I mean, I haven't seen such devastation since V…Voldemort." Minerva said, pronouncing Voldemort's name a bit shakily. Harry was immediately intrigued. 

"What happened?" He asked, a steely note in his voice. 

"It was a muggle massacre in Germany. They called it a terrorist attack." McGonnagal informed with obvious sadness in her voice. "It's all over the muggle papers and the Daily Prophet." She finished. Black glanced up from his coffee. 

"Dumbledore told us about your new friend Harry, I'm anxious to meet him." Harry smiled. If only Sirius knew the half of it. 

"Well you'll get your chance…if you take us to Hogsmede. Please Sirius, please Uncle Remus?" Harry begged, with large puppy dog eyes. McGonnagal looked at Sirius and laughed. 

"Watch yourself Sirius, Remus, he could melt metal with that look." McGonagall said, only to realize the 'look' was now turned on her. 

"You too, Professor. The more the merrier!" He exclaimed with a boyish grin. Minerva grimaced. 

"Hogsmede you say? What a delight! If none of these party poopers will go, I shall accompany you. I've been meaning to get some more candy. My supply is dastardly low." Dumbledore chimed. He looked at the three professors with mock authority. "In fact, I insist. You three need a mini-vacation, and it is an absolutely perfect Sunday for a trip." Dumbledore ordered. 

"Well, if it's an official assignment, I guess I have no choice." Remus said with a grin at Harry. 

"Ah, the labors of teaching. I should get paid more for all this work. Honestly, whoever heard of making a poor professor take a vacation? It's torture I tell you, _torture_." Sirius said with a laughing smile. McGonagall rolled her eyes and stood, dusting off her robes. 

"Well, if everyone's going… I suppose some of Rosemerta's tea would be quite splendid." She said. "If we're all going, we might as well take a bus." 

"Excellent! To Hogsmede it is then!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands. 

The rag tag group of seventh and sixth years, and surprisingly Draco and his goons decided to tag along when they heard of the trip. The four teachers and sixteen students piled onto the bus. A short drive later they reached their destination, Dumbledore parked the bus (to everyone's great relief because he'd proved to be prone to road rage) and the group ushered out. 

"Alright everyone, how's three hours?" Dumbledore asked. Sounds of assent echoed back to him, and everyone went their separate ways. 

"We'll be in the Three Broomsticks, Harry." Sirius informed him before he walked off with the other teachers. Pavarti, her new boyfriend Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Lavender and Neville walked off towards the Shrieking Shack, each of them holding hands with their respective partners while the girls talked excitedly, giggling about something. Dean and Seamus quickly jogged off in the direction of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Ginny and Colin followed after them, hand in hand, so that Ginny could see her brothers. The Slytherins that had come, namely Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy all headed for Zonko's. Hermione looked longingly at the bookstore, while Ron drooled in the direction of the new Quidditch Specialty Store. At the same time they started walking in different directions. Hermione stopped, hands on hips, and turned scowling. 

"RON!" She snapped. Ron looked torn, but eventually dragged himself along behind her. Harry laughed, a hand behind his head. 

"Guess that leaves just us, anywhere you want to go?" Harry asked. 

"Oh goody." Snape replied sarcastically, still scanning the small village. Harry had pointedly ignored his comment, choosing to gaze at the various shops as well. 

"How has it changed?" He asked Severus, slowly ambling in the direction of the Quidditch shop. Severus shrugged noncommittally, casting an almost longing glance in the direction Draco had gone. 

"No Quidditch shop, no Zonko's, and no Weasley place. Used to just be Rosmerta's, the wand shop, bookstore, owl emporium, the postal center, and robes…and of course the Shrieking Shack." He finished, a bored tone in his voice. Harry was racking his brain for something interesting to talk with Severus about that didn't circle around Voldemort. This hadn't been a problem in the past. They were either shagging each other senseless or they were preparing for Voldemort. They'd never had time to talk and take leisurely strolls. 

"You know, I've been doing horrible in potions. You interested in them now, or does that not come until later?" Harry asked innocently, knowing that Severus had _always_ had one hand stirring a cauldron…practically since he'd been born. 

"Of course. What are you studying?" He asked curtly, finally showing a bit of interest. 

"Polyjuice potions." Harry replied while he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Snape looked at him surprised. 

"You are in the seventh year aren't you? You're ridiculously behind. _Honestly_, Polyjuice at your age…abysmal. When I left I was working on Fliticus Potions, absolutely mesmerizing. There is nothing like being able to put a stopper in death, bottle fame, brew glory…" Snape trailed off at Harry's raucous laughter. "What?!" He demanded annoyed. Harry finally composed himself. 

"You should write that phrase down," More helpless giggles, "might come in handy later." Harry advised as his laughter subsided. Harry looked at Severus, a dopey grin still on his face. Before he'd known he was speaking, he was hearing his own words with marginal surprise. 

"What would you do if I told you how handsome you are?" He asked, studying Severus's profile intently. Severus cut his eyes over sharply, shaking his head in denial and picking up the pace. 

"Do you mean before or after I laugh in your face?" He shot back nastily, disappearing into the nearest shop in an obvious brush off. Harry's face fell, but he trotted after Severus, determined to slow it down even more. 

"Sev…I mean _Luke_, I just forgot myself. Don't get all bent out of shape about it…" Harry started, only to see Snape standing silently in obvious awe of the contents of the shop. It was another new addition to Hogsmede, Artimi Apothecary. Cauldrons of all sizes lined the back wall; a few of them solid gold, and the walls were covered in all sorts of nasty things used to make potions. The far right wall, slightly curved because the shop itself was in the shape of a cauldron, sported hundreds of specialty books about potions. Behind the counter was a narrow hallway with a sign hanging over it labeled 'restricted.' Severus moved through the store as if he'd been dropped into heaven with a day pass in his hand. He looked like a kid in the candy shop as he prodded into barrels and containers, ruffled through dusty books and soon entered a lively debate over brewing methods with the shop owner. Harry looked through the grungy window at the Quidditch shop, but he just couldn't bear to miss seeing Sev so happy. He dropped into one of the chairs by the door and just watched him browse, almost completely oblivious to Harry's observance. 

Finally, Severus had made his selections and instructed Artimis, the shop owner, to hold them behind the counter while he dragged Harry to Gringotts. They shortly returned and Harry generously offered to help Snape with his numerous bags, even though they smelled something awful. Snape realized he'd monopolized most of their time, so he graciously allowed Harry to peruse the Quidditch Specialty Store without complaint. Harry picked up a new Quidditch magazine, and a new bottle of broom polish. Harry had a friendly word with the owner, a previous professional Quidditch manager that never failed to come see Harry play and assured him he was destined for a professional team. He had even gotten Harry a spot at the beginning of the year on one of the better teams in Europe, but with Voldemort's attacks reaching their zenith, Harry had decided to wait until he graduated. It was already arranged that Mr. Baubillious would be Harry's personal manager. The two were good friends and had been ever since the Quidditch shop moved in. 

By the time they finished at the Quidditch shop, they only had time to briefly say hi to Fred and George before they needed to meet everyone back at the Three Broomsticks. Madam Rosmerta was whisking drinks out to the thirsty students, smiling and chatting as her glittery heels clicked over the floor. Sirius gestured for the two of them to sit at the 'staff' table, but Minerva insisted Severus leave his rather foul smelling purchases near the door. Severus looked highly revolted at the idea of having to sit with Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, _and _Minerva McGonagall, none of whom were people he particularly cared for. Harry, however, was insistent. 

"So, Luke, what's it like at Durmstrang these days?" Sirius asked with a charming smile. Severus gritted his teeth at the effort it took to remain looking passive and not snarling at Black. 

"Not too different from here." He replied as he occupied himself with his drink, hoping he'd come off as shy. 

"I'm surprised, Lucas. Not many boys come to Hogsmede and spend their money on potion books. You remind me of someone…but I can't quite place who." Remus commented lightly, tilting his head to look at Severus. 

"Potion books huh? You know I'm subbing until Albus finds a permanent teacher, don't you? Glad you like the subject. I never really appreciated it until it saved my life. Gave it more of my attention after that." Sirius said with a mischievous grin. Snape wanted to reply, 'Yes, wasn't it ironic that I made both the potion that healed you _and_ the potion that caused that arm begin to grow off your heart…' but he satisfied himself by nodding disinterestedly. 

"Please excuse me, restroom." He said briskly, standing and heading for the bathroom. Harry barely hid the agitated sigh when Severus chose to sit with Draco upon his return. Draco glanced over at him, clearly seeing the longing in his deep green eyes. 

Draco wished it were for him. 

__

'All in good time, Draco. All in good time.' He encouraged himself mentally, forcing a smirk on his face in welcome to the man he was most jealous of. 

"Had enough Gryffindor spirit, _Luke_?" Draco asked, saying the name sarcastically. 

"Any more and I'll be shitting red and gold. They're a bunch of irritating assholes." He said dryly, not really trying to hide the slight stares he was giving to Draco. The boy really was beautiful. He looked so much like Lucius…so much like the gorgeous man Severus would have walked to the ends of the earth for. 

"The sorting hat has never been wrong before. You don't sound like the Gryffindor type." Pansy remarked suspiciously. Draco explained for him. 

"Don't worry Pansy, his case was special. Dumbledore put him in Gryffindor to keep him out of trouble." Draco said smoothly, telling the gang without words that Severus was to be accepted into their circle without question. Snape breathed a sigh of relaxation and took one of the cigarettes Draco offered him. He nodded at Draco in thanks before sinking back into the booth, long fingers tapping slowly on the tabletop while he inhaled deeply from the cigarette. 

Harry watched Snape accept the cigarette with a burning jealousy in his gut. He could clearly see the way Severus was eyeing Malfoy. It was _not_ supposed to be happening like this! Without warning, he abruptly stood and half stomped over, none to gently hauling Severus out of the booth and pulling him outside to the rest of the Gryffindors' hidden amusement. Lucas would have to listen to the age-old rule; Gryffindors and Slytherins do _not_ associate on friendly terms. 

Outside, Snape was quickly growing indignant. 

"Let me go, Potter, you ass!" He protested, trying to keep a hold of his cigarette and free himself from Harry's rather fierce grip on his upper arm. Harry nimbly plucked the cigarette from his lips, taking a long drag on it as if he was extremely in need of something to calm him, before dropping it to the ground and putting it out. 

"You shouldn't smoke, it'll make you taste bad." Harry admonished as he tried to collect himself. 

"Not like you'll ever know, you imbecile!" Snape hissed back. Harry looked awfully stressed as he refused Snape's feeble attempts to dislodge his grip and merely grabbed his other shoulder, bringing him right up to his face. 

"Listen to me, Severus. If you want to be a complete _git, _go right ahead, but I won't put up with you flirting with Malfoy. I don't care what time you come from, you're _mine_. And further more, it will blow our cover if you get all buddy buddy with the Slytherins. You're a Gryffindor now. Can't you just try and be happy and fit in just once!?" Harry accused, the stress of the past few days catching up to him. He realized somewhere in the back of his mind, with an inkling of guilt, that he was unjustly taking it out on Severus. The darker boy stared at him with unmistakable fury. He grabbed the neck of Harry's shirt, jerking him down the few inches until he was snarling in his face. 

"I belong to _no one_, and especially not to _you_." 

"So you just made an exception for Voldemort?" Harry snapped back angrily. Snape's face darkened in rage. 

"This conversation is over." He spat, turning on his heel to re-enter the bar. Harry managed to stop him one more time. He spun angrily, his fists knotted at his sides. "WHAT?" he bellowed. Harry looked extremely calmer, an intense sadness and longing in his eyes. He allowed his hand to remain gently brushing against Severus' shoulder. 

"He'll never love you like I do." He confessed quietly, squeezing Severus' shoulder once in a gentle caress and walked past him, leaving a confused and angry Severus in his wake. 

A/N: Woohoo! I love incredibly long chapters about shopping in Hogsmede, lol, and I'm sure you guys do too! Alright, alright, boring chapter, I know. Next one should have some more action in it if I remember correctly. I'll see you guys later, and review if you liked it! It can be my X-mas gift : ) 


	7. Two Sides of the Same Coin

**__**

Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 7

Once again, Harry waited until he heard Severus' rhythmic breathing two canopy beds over. With perfect stealth, he slid out of his own four poster and padded over to Severus'. He gently pulled the curtains apart, peering in to see his sleeping God. His own tears were still fresh on his face. Harry only began to cry harder. This was not the Severus that would pull him into his embrace and shield him from the world as he had done so many times before. This was a Severus that needed shielding, needed him to be the strong, smart one. There may not be a new dark wizard haunting them yet, but Harry still needed to stay sharp, needed to be one step ahead. He couldn't let anything harm Severus…he'd die before he let it happen again. 

He repeated his previous night's routine, soothing the hair away from his brow and gently rubbing his arms and shoulders. Severus responded quickly to the touch, dropping into an even deeper level of sleep as Harry stroked and kissed. With one last kiss on his forehead, he stood just as silently and returned to his own bed.

Severus awoke early the next morning, half tempted to fly into the Forbidden Forest and take off. 

"You're in a complete mess." Dante hissed at him from beneath his robes. Snape growled softly at the frustration of it all. 

"Of course I am! I don't know what the hell is going on! How am I supposed to do anything where everything is so different! I'm being played…_somehow_ they're taking advantage of me. I just _know_ it. Why can't I _see_ it?" He muttered to himself as he trudged up the stairs leading to the roof. Some little voice in the back of his mind told him that Draco might be up there, casually smoking a cigarette, looking out over the misty morning. He liked Draco. He knew how Draco's mind worked…just like his father's. Draco had said it himself. He was not dangerous, because Severus could figure out what he was thinking, what he was planning. But Potter…Potter was another story all together. 

And Draco didn't hang on him. Perhaps his future self enjoyed bull shit loaded confessions of love, but frankly it made _this_ Severus sick. 

"What on _earth_ did my future self _see _in him?!" He muttered angrily as he stepped out onto the roof. A drawling laugh greeted him. 

"Potter?" His laughter quieted. "You're blinder than I thought you were. Potter…Potter is a perfect. You think he's got you confused, but you'll never meet another person that will love you so simply. Open your eyes, Severus. He's deceiving you with honesty." Draco muttered without looking over at him, as if he was lost in his own thoughts. Severus soaked this in like a sponge. 

"No one else knows about the relationship between Potter and my future self, in fact, I don't even think they know he's gay. How do you know?" Severus asked, sitting opposite the youthful Adonis. He looked at him with a small sneer. 

"Because I keep my eyes open. Especially when it comes to Potter…and Dumbledore. But I don't think you want to know about the old bat's escapades with McGonagall." Draco said dryly, snubbing out his smoke. Severus grimaced at the mental image and looked out over the forest. 

"I don't love him. I don't love anyone." He said quietly, though it was filled with bitterness. Draco stood, walking until his knees were brushing against Severus' thighs. Severus looked up into his calculating gray eyes. 

"You don't love anyone, but you want me. I can see the lust in your eyes." Draco accused, watching the denial being prepared on the tip of Severus' tongue. "And I'm in the mood. You up for it or not? That is, if Potter isn't _waiting_ for you." He said with a cruel smile. Severus stood silently, looking into the eyes of the slightly shorter boy, their bodies pressed tightly together. Draco's hand came up and knotted roughly in his hair, pulling him down and kissing him with such force that he was sure his lips would bruise. After Draco had practically forced his tongue in his mouth, raping his senses, the kiss abruptly ended. "I thought so. Let's go." He said self assuredly, confidently swaggering back towards the stairs. Severus absently ran his tongue over his lips, tasting a small bit of blood in his mouth, from what he wasn't sure. All he knew was that the pain had felt good, and he wanted more. 

Draco led him into the spacious bedroom, a perk of being Head Boy, and didn't hesitate to push him onto the bed, straddling him as he pushed him back into the mattress, grinding into him so hard Severus couldn't breathe. Draco bit on his lip, drawing blood that left a smear down his chin. As he raised up to furiously remove his clothing, Severus took in his image. Pale and beautiful, violent and apathetic…

He felt Draco hastily removing his own clothing. Soon Draco's nails were burrowed deep in his upper arms as the boy continued his sweet torture. Severus couldn't decide whether to scream in pain or pleasure. Draco easily flipped him, pushing his torso down to the mattress. He felt Draco's long digits spreading him, apparently not going to give him any preparation before he entered. 

Draco seemed to be ripping him apart, taking him roughly and as hard as he could manage. All the while his hands held Severus' side in a death grip, nails gouging into the silky, pale skin. Severus found himself biting his lip in two at the abuse. 

But he loved it. 

This was how he had always pictured it to be with Lucius, how he'd dreamed it as he lay in his four poster…Lucius just one bed away. And now Draco, perhaps even ten times more beautiful than his father, wanted him. He couldn't wait to pull Draco up beside him after the sex was done, take his lips in another harsh with need kiss. He was getting the most amazing feeling just at the base of his spine, a pressure building deep within him. But, the pain was eventually all that was left as Draco finished his end of the deal and pulled out of him none too gently. Severus gritted his teeth. He could feel blood dribbling down his legs, could taste it in his mouth. The cool air of the dungeon bedroom washed over him like a live wire, suddenly making him all too aware of the pain he was in. If felt wonderful. Almost as if the pain reminded him he still had life in his veins, so very much life. 

Draco was gone. He'd cleaned himself with a wave of his wand, pulled on his clothing, and headed for the door. When he reached it, he simply said, "Sit with Potter and his Gryffindors, but you know who you belong to." 

Severus stumbled into the bathroom, sure that he was going to be late for classes, but not really caring at the moment. His lips were a mangled mess, and his ass felt violated and torn. Without warning, he felt his dinner from the previous night come bubbling up the back of his throat. He got most of it in the toilet. Groaning, he sunk onto the cool floor, half draped over the toilet and feeling like shit. 

But he knew who he belonged to. 

Harry anxiously watched the door to the Great Hall, hoping to see Severus come prowling through. He felt like something was wrong, something horrible was happening. He tuned out the noise of the rest of the staff and students, and focused on the magic inside his heart stone. He had only attempted to use it a few times before, to replace simple spells, but he had never used it to locate a person. 

Thankfully, it seemed to be well equipped for the job. A blinding flash went off in his mind, and he saw Severus lying broken and abused in a dark bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet with disgusting wrenching noises. Harry was on his feet and at a run for the dungeons before he even knew what hit him. He left in such a hurry that he practically pushed Draco down. Draco immediately followed Harry's path and cursed. If he knew, then Draco would have to come up with a new plan to lure the green-eyed seeker into his clutches. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that a new plan would be necessary, because Harry was not going to be happy when he found out that Draco had just raped his boyfriend up the ass. He gritted his teeth in annoyance and swept over to the Slytherin table, not eating anything, but trying to think of a way to salvage the situation. 

Harry quickly made his way to the Slytherin dorm rooms, and forced his way in as two first years came out. He roughly grabbed one of them by the shoulder, all but shaking the senses out of her. 

  
"Where are the Head Boy rooms? This is an emergency!" He half pleaded have demanded. The girl looked startled, but pointed at the staircase leading to the boy's dormitories. 

"First door on the right." She said to Harry's retreating back. As he raced closer, his suspicions grew more and more real. With one wave of his wand and a little boost from his heart magic, any protection or locking spells Draco had in place were removed. He quickly entered the chamber, walking briskly to the slightly ajar bathroom door. He gathered his strength and lightly pushed the door open, letting out a gasp at what he saw. Just as in the image, Severus was in a miserable position; blood smeared all down his buttocks, back, and sides. He half turned, almost as though in a drunken stupor, to glare up at the imposter. He then quickly turned back to the toilet when he felt like heaving again. This time something came up, splashing into the toilet while Harry quickly rushed to Severus' side. He gently pulled Severus' hair back, cradling him against his chest while the other boy vomited unmercifully. Finally, Severus seemed to have an empty stomach. He involuntarily slumped against Harry, his nude form shivering slightly. Harry refused to let himself break down into tears at the sight of his precious lover so used and mangled. He carefully slid one hand around Severus' neck, and the other under his knees. With a small grunt of exertion, he lifted the lithe body, carrying him carefully into the adjacent room. Finally a few tears did slip down his cheeks as Severus looked up into his face. He muttered something, but Harry couldn't make out the words. Instead, he called on his heart magic again, urging it to heal his battered soul mate. 

Severus looked into large green eyes, slightly misted with tears. Harry had found him, though how he had no idea. He mumbled something about Potter needing to mind his own business, when this sudden wave of healing washed over him. It felt stronger than any potion he'd ever had, more calming than any sleep drought. In fact, he was hard pressed to keep his eyes open…

Harry watched him fall into an easy slumber as his wounds repaired themselves. With the eminent danger over, Harry went about cleaning up the bathroom, Severus, and the sheets. He dressed Severus gently, kissing his brow with softness unknown to Severus, even though inside Harry was boiling with rage. He didn't think it was Malfoy, probably just someone who used his room. He'd have to wait until Severus could tell him the name of the person that was going to get their face bashed in. When everything was said and done, he gently pulled the snake medallion out from under Severus' clothes. He twisted the metal in the right sequence, and watched as Severus disappeared from view. He repeated the same procedure on himself. When they were both invisible, he located Severus again and hefted him into his arms, holding him as a mother holds a two year old on her hip. 

They made it back to the boy's dormitory with relative ease. Harry gently laid Severus on his bed, tucking him in and leaving a pitcher of ice water on the bed stand. As he had done every night before, he leaned over and brushed his lips against Severus' forehead…the exact way Severus had always done to him. 

Snape slowly opened his eyes as he heard Harry leave. He was a mess of emotion. He sat up, hating all that he was feeling. Without realizing it, he had brought his fingers to his forehead, as if to feel the loving kiss again. He thought of Draco and Harry, the past, his future…

He wanted to go back. With a steely mask of resolve settling over his features, he swung his legs out of bed and finished dressing. He would tell the Headmaster, and he would demand that he be returned to the past. This was not his world, and he surely didn't belong here. 

Harry had just sat down in Transfiguration, after a stern reprimand for being late, when it hit him. He felt it in his scar, then in his heart. It was like a roaring tidal wave of venom, disgusting and vile. His palms clenched onto the desk like a life preserver; his breath coming in short gasps. He heard someone scream, perhaps Hermione, and saw people rushing around him. Everything was blurry and then slamming into focus all at once. He became so dizzy he felt himself starting to throw up, and all he could focus on was the intense pain radiating from his heart. 

Dumbledore sat in his office, writing a reply to the ministry, when he began having a fit. His breath seemed trapped in his throat and his heart was beating out of control. He reached for his wand, sending off a signal before he fell to the ground unconscious with lack of oxygen and pain. 

A/N: Uh-oh. That can't be good! I think I'll leave you with such a horrible cliffhanger, and let you guess what comes next. On a lighter note, I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what they think Snape's 'mission for Dumbledore' will be in the fifth book. Is everyone else as excited about this as I am? I mean, think of the Fanfiction possibilities! God help her if she kills him off…*growls at the thought*


	8. Remembrance

A/N: Okay, nose back to the grindstone! Here's the next chapter of Golden Gem. I absolutely am loving this story, despite what anyone may say about it. I will see it to its end, though updates might be slow once I use up all my saved chapters.  
  
  
  
Remembrance  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dumbledore awoke in the hospital wing with only one thing on his mind. He quickly sat up, causing the voices around his bed to immediately silence. He looked to his left, knowing that Harry was in a similar state.  
  
"Albus, you shouldn't sit up! You've had a heart attack for God's sake!" the strained voice of Minerva chided. Albus waved her off, standing abruptly and tottering only slightly. Minerva inhaled sharply when a great tremor caused the old man to double over. Sirius Black moved forward, holding Dumbledore by the shoulder.  
  
"Albus, please, lay down. Harry isn't awake yet." Sirius coaxed. Dumbledore allowed himself to sit on the edge of his bed. One of his hands clutched around his midriff, and the other pointed feebly at Harry.  
  
"Wake him." Was all he said before the arm fell to his side listlessly. Remus had learned long ago never to question Dumbledore, so he moved forward quickly and gently shook Harry. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly.  
  
"Hospital.?" He stuttered confused.  
  
"You're in the hospital wing, Harry. It's me, Remus. Albus has something he wants to tell you." Remus informed, helping Harry sit up and handing him his glasses. Dumbledore had laid back down, beckoning Harry to his bedside. When he got close enough, Dumbledore grabbed his wrist lovingly, tears in his blue eyes.  
  
And Harry knew.  
  
  
  
The funeral had been three days later. It had been sudden and unexpected, and most of the staff and student body was moving around on auto pilot. Albus was buried on Hogwarts grounds, and a large memorial was constructed in the Great Hall. A pewter statue of the departed Headmaster stood proudly and majestically just inside the great doors of Hogwarts. Professors' Flitwick and Sprout had added their own touches. Flitwick had levitating candles around the foot of the statue in silent respect, and Sprout had enchanted fresh white roses to grow around its pedestal. Students could be found standing at its base at all hours weeping and saying a silent goodbye. The headstone was also beautiful, expensive marble with embedded rubies. Harry had been asked to speak at the funeral.  
  
The morning was cloudy and cold winds were blowing in to announce winter's approach. The people that came were too many to count. The entire Weasley family came, along with students from the past of all ages. All of the friends Dumbledore had made during his life were in attendance. A special moment came when all of the Hogwarts elves assembled, soon followed by a score of centaurs from the forest. Mermaids and Mermen rose from the lake waters with their heads bowed in respect. Harry even thought he glimpsed Aragog at the edge of the forest, all of his eyes glued to the headstone. Harry had cried himself dry that night, simply sitting in his room and crying. Severus had watched him uneasily on and off throughout the night, but Harry had not spoken once nor asked for assistance. He simply mourned, letting it all out of his system. He seemed to be completely open the entire time, receiving feelings and thoughts from all the people around him. It hurt him to find out about the truth between Severus and Draco. He cried about that too.  
  
As Harry observed the crowded mass of mourners, it was obvious that others were having difficulties coping with their grief. Harry was in the front, practically standing at the foot of Dumbledore's grave. Minerva finished her speech, a beautiful, eloquent excerpt from one of Dumbledore's favorite books that spoke of the passage of time, and how life would come forth from death. It was then Harry's turn. He hadn't planned a speech.  
  
"I stand up here, not knowing what to say about Albus Dumbledore. I believe that his actions, and the way he lived, say all that there is to be said. Sometimes, a person will come into your life and they will touch you in a way that you'll never forget. We're all here because we've been touched by the undefeatable spirit and strength of Albus. In the hospital wing, right before he died, he gave me a message. It was not in any language that you or I could understand. It was a message from one heart to another." Harry took a deep breath and continued, pulling strength from the glittering stone that now rested in his pocket. His fingers absently rubbed it. "He spoke of promise. Promise inside the students that have yet to come to Hogwarts, and promise in the ones that are leaving. the promise in each one of us, and the potential we all have inside us to exceed any limits given. He spoke of regret as well. How there were precious people that we had lost in the war against an enemy that fell at a heavy price. and yes, he spoke of bravery.  
  
He told me that I will face things in my life that will make me scared, that will make me forget who I am. But he reminded me of what he has been telling me since my first year at Hogwarts in one way or another. He said I have been blessed with wonderful friends and brilliant mentors. He reminded me that I will always have my friends, rather they are in the living world, or whatever comes beyond it. Although Albus has left us physically, he will always be in our hearts, and we will find his strength in one another, because there is not a one of us that he has not given it to. I will never forget my mentor, my teacher, and most importantly, my friend. No matter where life will carry us, no matter what challenges we will face, may we always carry Albus' wisdom and kindness, his honor, and his love." Harry finished as it began to lightly drizzle. With a heavy heart and a sad frown, Harry carefully placed a letter he'd written to Albus on top of the beautiful coffin and walked back into the crowd. A few moments of respectful silence followed, and the funeral ended.  
  
Everyone that had been especially close to Dumbledore had stayed after the funeral to have dinner in the Great Hall and talk amongst each other. At first no one noticed that Harry wasn't among the group, but when they did, they passed it off as him just needing time alone. Severus disagreed.  
  
He found Harry in his dorm, reading his journal with a serious face. It took a few moments for Severus to realize that it was not his, but instead his future counter part's. Severus didn't know what he had been planning to say, but it wasn't what came out.  
  
"I had wanted to speak to Dumbledore about returning to the past." Severus could have kicked himself for how selfish he has sounded. Harry sighed, shaking his head, and closed the journal. Severus realized there was a bag half packed on the bed. "Where are you going?" He asked, sounding more concerned than he had wanted to. Harry gave him a look that said he was not on good terms.  
  
"You have two choices, Snape. Voldemort has returned. When I wished that you had been given a second chance to choose a better life for yourself, it appears there was a catch. In order for you to make the right choice, Voldemort had to still be in existence so that you could choose between his side or mine. I have Dumbledore's heart stone. I can use its power to send you back, or you can stay and join Voldemort. I have to go after the next stone. I'll need more than just mine and Dumbledore's to do what I'm going to attempt. Make your decision." He finished as he slung his bag over his shoulder, staring Severus straight in the eyes and slowly pulling the heart stone of Albus Dumbledore out of his pocket.  
  
"And.what if I don't want either?" He asked, challenging Harry with his eyes. Harry broke the stare angrily, storming past him. He paused at the doorway, not looking back.  
  
"Then I hope you and Malfoy are happy." He said quietly. Severus debated with himself before he called.  
  
"Wait!" Harry half turned. "Come here.please." Severus said. Harry gritted his teeth in agitation and stormed back. Severus closed the space between them and wrapped his arm around Harry's neck, pulling him close enough so that he could place a butterfly kiss on Harry's forehead. When he pulled back, he saw Harry's expression had changed. His eyes were closed tightly, and he was slightly shaking. He looked as though he was trying to remember something from long ago, trying to hold onto it with all his strength. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The longing and the love, the pain from rejection, was so fresh in his eyes that it nearly took the breath out of Severus. He gripped Harry a little tighter and this time kissed his lips. Harry all but fell into Severus's embrace, hungrily returning the kiss and burrowing into his neck when it ended. For a long moment, they remained locked in a fierce embrace. Severus finally pulled back, one elegant hand still stroking Harry's neck. "I have a strong feeling I'll regret this.but I've already made my choice."  
  
Harry smiled so brilliantly that Severus found himself smiling along. He was suddenly swept into a massive bear hug.  
  
"I missed you so much." He heard Harry whisper into his ear.  
  
And the funny thing was, it felt as though he'd missed Harry a bit too. As their frenzied kissing found them in the bed, Severus happened to remember something Draco had said. He began to laugh. Harry looked at him quizzically.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asked as he straddled Severus, still running kisses up and down his jaw line.  
  
"Draco said I wouldn't last a week against you. He was wrong. I made it a week and a half."  
  
"Who knows, you might not be completely hopeless after all." Harry said jokingly as he met Severus's lips again, claiming them over and over again.  
  
Three hours passed filled with nothing but kissing, touching, and talking. Finally, they were content to simply lie beside each other. They had long sense lost their shirts, shoes, and socks. Harry rolled onto his side and raised up on one elbow. He looked at Severus searchingly.  
  
"I want to use the stones to kill Voldemort, and ensure that he can never hurt anyone again. I have Dumbledore's stone, and my own, but something tells me I'm going to need one more." Harry said as he traced an invisible pattern on Severus's stomach. Severus remained quiet, appearing to intensely study his eyes.  
  
"The journal. You said you couldn't understand my notes on the stones. It's because I took them in my own code. It's part German, part Latin, and then some shorthand. I can probably read it. We'll find out what this discovery that I made was." He said. Harry immediately was rummaging in his bag. He produced the journal, and an album that didn't look familiar.  
  
"Here, can you read it?" He asked anxiously, lighting the relatively dark room with a muttered 'lumos'. Severus flipped towards the end of the book. Harry guessed the book was magical, because all though it appeared to be small, it had enough pages inside it for Severus to write on from as far back as his time in Durmstrang.  
  
"Hmm.this is the last entry I remember making." He commented, scanning over the next few pages. Finally, he reached a blank line. He stopped, studying it intensely. Harry watched as he pulled out his wand, waving it over the blank line and muttering an unknown spell. Suddenly the blank line multiplied until several more pages appeared, all filled with writing. It was titled 'Heart Stones', but the rest was complete gibberish to Harry. Severus, however, seemed understand it. He read for what seemed like an eternity before he finally finished, closing the journal with a snap.  
  
He stood and began pacing.  
  
"According to my notes, there are two more stones. One of them is Merlin's heart stone. I wouldn't be surprised if that is the one Voldemort is trying to gain right now. The other belongs to Godric Gryffindor, and is located inside Hogwarts." Harry looked excited.  
  
"Well why don't we just go get it?!" He asked quickly?  
  
"Let me finish. My future self explains that this was where his intense spy work came in. He would sneak Voldemort into the school in order to reach the location inside Hogwarts. Not just anyone can get in. Anyway, it appears as though I was the one that got the stone from Hogwarts to Voldemort. He managed to get Merlin's already. He just needed one more to grant himself immortality. You were right. I was the one that informed him you had one. In my notes are the ingredients for a potion that checks for them. You definitely had one, as did Dumbledore. You were an easier target, so he tried to get it from you. When he failed, he used the stones to give himself life again. After that, he wanted the stones again to try for immortality, but the stones were in short supply. He was too afraid of Dumbledore, so he tried killing you many times. I saw how desperate he was for the stone's power.he began to make me administer the potion to countless people to test for it. The thing is, the potion was highly dangerous. Only people with stones survive it. I just kept killing and killing them in search for one.I suppose it finally got to me. Then I discovered, as you had assumed, a way to get heart stone power from an average witch or wizard. I realized how many people would die, and how weak Voldemort was. I went to Dumbledore and confessed everything, telling him he had to protect you at all costs and ensure Voldemort didn't get his hands on either stone. I continued to play both sides, but told Voldemort that the potion was no longer working. I altered it so that it would have no effect at all, and most of the wizards and witches Voldemort ordered us to administer the potion on were left unharmed.though many were killed by deatheaters just for the fun of it." Severus finished with a sigh. Sitting back down on the bed.  
  
"So we have to get another stone to have enough power to destroy Voldemort. And you say it's somewhere in Hogwarts?" Harry asked, getting excited.  
  
"Yes, but." Severus began to no avail.  
  
"I'll just tell Ron and Hermione and the four of us can start hunting for it! This is going to work, I just know it! Voldemort might have Merlin's stone already, but he still needs two more. He sure as hell won't get mine any time soon, and we'll beat him to the one inside Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"HARRY! Calm down! Let's think about this rationally, shall we? There are some more things you should know." Harry, who had already pulled on his shirt and was struggling with a sock, stopped abruptly.  
  
"Think rationally?" He repeated blankly. Snape smacked his face and pulled his hand over his features in a gesture of exasperation.  
  
"Harry, don't you think if it were just a matter of finding the treasure, Voldemort would have stormed in here and snatched it up already? Godric Gryffindor was around quite a long time ago. If it were that easy, someone would have found it already. Now just sit down and let's think about this." Snape said.  
  
"Okay. I suppose I do need to know where to start. Do you have an idea of where the stone is?" Harry asked, finishing dressing.  
  
"Yes. My notes say that it is in the Chamber of Secrets. You wouldn't know about it. It was built for Salazar Slytherin during the school's construction. Many people think it doesn't exist, but Voldemort was certain that it did. Personally." He realized Harry had been unusually quiet. He turned to see what he was doing, only to see an open door that had just been pushed open. He'd already run off. Severus growled in agitation, about to storm after him, when he suddenly popped back into the room.  
  
"Forgot my wand!" He said with a big smile before starting to rush off again. "Well? You coming?" He asked, not waiting for a reply as he jogged off down the hall. Severus was not a praying man, but he took a few seconds to beg to all that was holy. He took after Harry muttering the whole way.  
  
"Ah yes, here comes the famous Harry Potter to duel Voldemort and save the entire magical population.what's that? Oh how unfortunate! He's forgotten his bloody wand!" Severus cursed at his luck and took into a jog to catch up to the brash Gryffindor that was slowly worming his way into his heart.  
  
And to those who reviewed, (Night Walker, Dark Hikari Kamiya, Backalleys, Elseedy) a HUGE thanks to you guys! You were wonderful encouragement! 


	9. Coming Together In More Ways than One

**__**

Coming Together (In more ways than one)

Chapter 9

Severus caught Harry just outside the Great Hall. He was standing beneath the statue of Dumbledore, a determined look on his face. Severus watched as he slowly turned to look at the people lingering about inside the Great Hall, most of them crying over the loss of Dumbledore. Severus quietly approached him. 

"Listen, Harry. It's been a hard day for everyone. Voldemort isn't going to come marching in here tonight." 

"And what's there to stop him? Dumbledore's dead, the school's in shock…what would be a better time?" Harry replied, the candlelight flickering off his face. Severus rolled his eyes. 

"You're here to stop him. Now let's go get some rest. We have the next two days off and then a weekend. We can go about finding the chamber first thing tomorrow morning. And another thing. I will not participate in this if you drag along Weasley and Granger. It's bad enough with you as my partner. There's no way I can keep all three of you from getting yourselves killed at one time." Severus said with his hands on his hips. Harry smiled sadly. 

"I guess you're right. But it won't be as hard as your thinking it will be to get into the chamber. I know it exists, I've been inside it. I'm a parseltongue. In fact, the entrance is in the girl's bathroom." Harry informed as the two boys made their way back to the dorm room. Severus looked surprised, and then resigned. 

"I keep forgetting this is the future…" Severus started, only to be interrupted by a voice somewhere behind them. 

"Harry, Luke!" The shaky voice of Professor McGonagall called. Both boys turned, observing the frazzled woman's approach with sympathy. She looked pointedly at Severus when she reached them. "As you know school won't resume until Monday, but we are now absent a Transfiguration teacher. I would cover the class myself, but there is so much that needs to be done with the loss of Albus…I've asked Sirius to cover teaching Transfiguration until a permanent teacher can be found. This, unfortunately, leaves the potion classes without instruction. Draco, as Head Boy, and Hermione, as Head Girl, are more than capable of teaching the first and second years. Draco has said he will take on the fourth years as well, but they have demanding schedules…" Minerva looked like she was going in a million directions at once. Harry could see she was an emotional wreck. He was surprised when Severus spoke. 

"I will conduct the remaining classes. I'm far more advanced than any substitute you could find." Severus said, managing to offer help and sound snobbish all at the same time. McGonagall looked like this was what she had been hoping for. 

"I'm sure Harry can help you if you need anything, but I will need Harry's help most concerning tying up the loose ends left after Voldemort…" She said as if going down a mental checklist. Harry looked at her nervous, frazzled form. 

"Professor, I think you need to come up to our dorm and hear some news I've gotten recently. Se…Luke will whip up a calming potion for you, and give you something for dreamless sleep." He said gently, taking McGonagall by the elbow and leading her towards the stair. 

"Whatever it is, Harry, it will have to wait…all those people…" 

"I'm afraid it can't, Professor. No one will notice if you are absent for the rest of the night. I'll come back down and wrap things up." Harry said, leading the older woman towards Gryffindor tower. Severus trailed behind. 

When they reached the boy's dormitory, Snape quickly rummaged in his trunk until he expanded his cauldron, startling Minerva by how effortlessly he tossed ingredients in, appearing as though he didn't need to focus even the tiniest bit. He used no measuring tools, going by the way things felt in his hands and under his fingers. He almost lazily concocted, tossing and dicing as though it were the most natural thing in the world. 

"You make it an art form, Lucas. There's something about the way you work…something genius in it." She commented, almost entranced by his flying fingers and skilled hands. The potion was responding to him with overwhelming enthusiasm, reacting to his every whim. Minerva finally drew her eyes back to Harry. "I was never naturally talented at potions…Albus seemed to have that touch no matter what…" She got choked up and tears began to roll down her cheeks. Harry didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, letting his teacher cry softly on his shoulder. Soon Severus passed him a steaming goblet. He took it and gently pulled back. 

"Here you go Professor, drink up." He said insistently, waiting until she had finished and looked a great deal calmer. 

"Thank you boys, you don't know how much I appreciate this…Now." She said in her old, authoritative tone. "What is it you need to tell me?" She asked, waiting expectantly. Harry took a deep breath and pulled a chair up in front of her. He took her hand. 

"I know this is going to sound unbelievable, and horrible…but I want you to promise me that you won't worry yourself over it. Luke and I have got it under control, and we're already doing all that can be done." He prepped, not wanting her to have a panic attack when he told her. She nodded curtly, though looked tense. 

"Voldemort's back." Severus said quickly, breaking the awkward silence. Harry immediately began to speak. 

"But I don't want you to worry! Albus knew, and so did Luke and I. I can't tell you how long it will take, but we're working on something that will destroy him for good." 

Silent tears were beginning to roll down Minerva's cheeks. It seemed it was all too much for her. Severus watched with awe as a change came over Harry. He brushed at the tears on her cheeks, practically radiating with strength. 

"I'm not going to let _anyone_ get into Hogwarts. No one will be hurt while I'm here. I refuse to let it happen. Voldemort may be alive, but his cause is not good. If there is anything Dumbledore taught me, it was that good _always_ has a better chance than evil. We're going to pull through this, because we're stronger than he is, and we're smarter. He will not endure our next attack. Trust me, Minerva. Everything is going to turn out alright." Harry said quietly, trying to transfer some of his heart stone's magic into her, willing it to give her courage and strength. She nodded again, more firmly this time, and stood, tear free and looking like the intelligent Professor Harry knew her as. 

"I trust you, Harry. If you need anything, all you have to do is ask." She said, pausing only a few moments before hugging Harry tightly. "Thank you, Harry. Thank you." She said softly in his ear, patting his back once before heading for the door, hugging Severus as well much to his surprise. 

Harry collapsed on the bed. 

"Well, all things considered I think she took it well. I only wish I could back up my claim." Harry said as he closed his eyes, hands gripping his face. Severus sat on the edge of the bed. 

"You're already doing it. We have a plan that will shut Voldemort down, and you have your friends to keep an eye out for Voldemort. I know you aren't exactly on the best terms with him, but Draco could help you a great deal in that aspect." Harry scowled darkly. 

"Best to just leave Draco out of this, Sev." He mumbled before crossing an arm over his eyes and resting one hand on his stomach. 

"It didn't mean anything. Draco doesn't feel that way for me…and I don't think I ever really felt that way for him. You're going to have to let it go if we are going to ever have a chance." Severus said firmly as he slid into the bed beside Harry. Harry didn't respond for a few moments. 

"Give it time, Sev." He said as he found Severus's hand and intertwined it with his own. After a few moments, he turned and cuddled into Severus's side, yawning loudly into his hair. Severus was not surprised to find Harry was slumbering peacefully, snoring softly into his ear. He quietly got out of bed and removed his clothing, using his wand to free Harry of his. He carefully worked the covers out from under Harry, sliding them over the sleeping man. He stuffed a pillow under the sheets on his bed and drew the curtains, just in case anyone should happen to peek. Then, with a heavy yawn, he crawled in beside Harry, breathing contentedly as he was immediately entangled with him. 

Harry awoke in complete bliss, the body of his beloved holding him close. For the first time in a long time, Harry knew things were going to be okay. He'd lost his mentor, and his archenemy was rising, but there was nothing that made him stronger than the beautiful being in his arms. He kissed his nose, then the corner of his mouth, finally brushing his lips over his chin and exposed neck. Severus murmured something, revealing an expanse of creamy white chest as he rolled, the glittering snake medallion sliding over his skin. It was enough to make Harry feel himself growing hard against Severus' sculpted thigh. Severus rolled again, trapping Harry's arousal in the junction of his legs, Harry's excitement rubbing against Severus' groin. Harry hissed and worried his bottom lip, unable to resist rocking against Severus. He was painfully aware that only two pairs of boxers separated him from what he thought was one of Severus' more appealing traits. Unexpectedly, he felt hot breath on his neck, gentle nibbling on his ear. 

"Good morning." Severus said with a note of laughter in his voice. It appeared that he found Harry's perilous state quite humorous. 

Harry growled in response, pushing against Severus more desperately now. Severus chuckled, wiggling under the covers and reappearing over Harry's throbbing erection. He smirked wickedly at Harry as he tugged the boxers down his hips torturously slow. Harry groaned and rolled his head to the side, his fingers clutching into the sheets in silent agony. Severus began dragging his tongue in neat circles around Harry's navel, sometimes dipping it in and other times going in broad circles. He then moved to the little bit of skin below Harry's belly button and began to suckle at it, scraping it with his teeth while his chin occasionally brushed over Harry's manhood. Finally Harry's hands acted of their own will and entangled in Severus' hair, pulling him downwards. Severus obliged, taking Harry's tip into his mouth and licking off the pearly ball of liquid that had formed. Harry moaned and arched up into Severus' mouth, using his hands to force Severus to take in more of him. The lithe man did so, alternating between sucking and blowing. One hand slid down his own boxers to stroke his erection, the other hand cradling Harry's balls and running a digit along the sensitive strip of skin between them. Harry began to buck into Severus' mouth, finally arching his back and letting out a soft cry as he came. Severus appeared beside him seconds later, his pink tongue licking his lips. Harry moaned at the site, rolling onto Severus and tasting himself on the man's perfect mouth. He swatted Severus' hand away, replacing it with his own. 

Severus began to breath heavily, opening his mouth as though to say something, but only able to form an incomprehensible sound of pleasure. He tugged Harry's hand away. 

"I want to cum inside you…" He said pleadingly, looking deep into Harry's eyes. Harry seemed to like the suggestion and rolled over, spreading his knees and bringing his own erection back with a few quick strokes. He felt Severus' hand parting his cheeks, could feel his long finger slide into his tight ring of muscle. Harry gasped; once again clutching the bed sheets as Severus inserted another finger. Rather he was gasping in pain or pleasure Harry couldn't be sure, but he definitely knew it was pleasure when the scissoring fingers were replaced by Severus' aching erection. He arched his ass in the air, pressing his chest close to the sheets as Severus slowly began to pump into him, his slim hands gripping Harry's hips. 

"Gods Sev…harder!" He panted, gritting his teeth as the pressure swelled inside him. Severus offered no reply outside of a throaty moan. "Sev…I want you…so…bad…" Harry forced out, clenching his every muscle around Severus, earning another moan, this one as though he was being tortured by the constricting muscles and agonized by Harry's tiny whimpers and moans of pleasure. He saw stars dance into his vision as he finished in a few last thrusts, releasing his seed deep inside Harry. Harry came seconds later, dripping into his own hand. Severus collapsed on top of Harry, sweaty and breathing hard, still buried in the other man. Harry rolled his face to the side and smiled, Severus's face nestled in his hair and neck. 

"Let's stay like this for just a little longer…we can go hunting for the stone later…" Harry suggested with a sleepy smile. Severus grunted, kissing Harry's cheek once quickly before sliding out of Harry with a hiss. 

"Come on you lazy bum," Severus began. 

"Actually, it's going to be a rather sore bum…" Harry interjected. Severus rolled his eyes and playfully slapped Harry's exposed bottom. 

"Out of bed, get food, then stone hunting. Let's go." He said in an official tone, parting the curtains to Harry's bed and rummaging in his trunk. Soon Harry heard the shower start. He grinned wickedly and rolled out of bed, snatching a towel and padding into the bathroom to see if he could offer Severus any assistance. 

The two met Ron in the common room; the red headed boy staring listlessly into the fire as Hermione rubbed his shoulders. 

"Come on love, you need some breakfast." Hermione said gently. Ron didn't reply, opting to continue staring into the fire. Harry sighed heavily and walked over to the couple. 

"Listen Ron, you don't have to eat, but we need to talk. Let's go for a walk, alright?" Harry asked, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron looked up at him and then back at the fire. He nodded slowly and stood, grabbing a jacket lying beside him and putting it on. 

"Let's go." He said briskly, heading for the exit to the common room. Hermione looked as though she was on the brink of tears. Harry paused long enough to hug her and place a quick kiss on her cheek. 

"Go get some breakfast with Luke, I'll take care of Ron." He said, quickly following his best friend's path. Hermione and Severus followed a bit slower behind, not really talking after they'd exchanged small pleasantries. 

Harry and Ron walked over the grounds, not paying much attention to the light snowflakes that were beginning to fall. The minute they were alone, Ron kicked furiously at the ground, shaking his head in denial. Harry had never seen him so close to crying. 

"He meant a lot to me, Harry. He was my role model. First my dad, now Albus. Who's next?" He asked frustrated. Harry realized with guilt that he had not been being a very good friend to Ron. He remained silent while his best friend searched the sky, his cheeks rosy and his eyes bleary with tears. 

"Ron, I know it seems like we aren't as close as we used to be, and I don't like that. I…I wish that I had been there for you more when you lost your dad, but I'm not going to stand aside now. Hermione and I are always going to be there for you…" Harry started, only to be interrupted by Ron. 

"I think she's cheating on me." Ron said quietly. That threw Harry for a loop. 

"What?!" He asked disbelieving. 

"She's always writing someone, and she won't tell me who. She doesn't like kissing me anymore, and every time I bring up his name, she changes the topic almost instantly. Gods Harry, I can't loose her. I love her so much…" Ron said, collapsing onto the ground beside the lake, tears running down his cheeks. Harry was immediately beside him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. If Harry had been surprised a moment ago, he was absolutely shocked by what Ron said next. 

"Why didn't you confide in me? When you found out you were gay? I knew about Snape. Did you think I wouldn't be your best friend anymore? At first as I was mad, but then I was just hurt. And we kept getting further and further apart, and I just couldn't do anything about it because I thought you wanted it that way…you wouldn't talk to me. And then dad died, and Hermione started cheating on me…and now Albus is dead. I can't take much more of this Harry. I just _can't._" Ron confessed in a rush. He was suddenly on his feet. "I _needed_ you Harry! All those years I never kept secrets from you damn it! All those times I trusted you with _everything_! But what did I get in return? You forget all about me to be with _Snape_, while my life falls into shambles! Don't give me bullshit about always having you as a friend, because for the last year you've been dead to me!" Ron shouted, pushing Harry forcefully and storming back to the school. Harry quickly stood up and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. 

"You're being stupid, Ron! Give me another chance!" He pleaded, as Ron hauled his fist back and punched him for all he was worth. Harry went sprawling back in the snow while Ron stood up shakily. Harry squinted open his good eye, breathing hard as he stared at Ron. He was looking at his bloody fist with an unreadable expression on his face. 

"God that felt good." He finally said, looking at Harry before extending a hand to help him up. Harry took it, shaking his head. 

"I hope _that's_ all out of your system…" Harry said ruefully, gingerly touching his busted lip. "Now will you talk with me?" Harry asked, feeling a tooth to see if it was loose. Ron looked up at the castle, then back at Harry. 

"Yeah. I guess so." He said. The two young men started off across the grounds, all barriers between them finally dropped. 

"I guess I didn't tell you about Severus and I because I just didn't want it to get around at first…I mean, I know a lot of people will be accepting of it, but there's a lot of people that won't…" 

"Then they don't matter, Harry!" Ron tried. 

"But they _do,_ Ron. It wouldn't be just a few crude remarks or insulting jibes from a passer by in the hall…it would be all over the news. Can you imagine what would happen if someone like Rita Skeeter got wind of it? I won't lie to myself and say that it wouldn't draw attention. And you have to think of Severus too. He was a private man. If it had leaked out, he would have pushed me away. He might have even lost his job. During that time in my life, I needed him in a way that you could never help me with." 

"I should think not." Ron replied indignantly. Harry laughed. 

"Not like _that_. It was nice having someone that was gay that I could talk to about it. I was struggling with accepting it and dealing. And when I was around him, I felt protected. I knew he was always taking care of me…it was just a nice change. I couldn't risk what I had with him even if it did mean losing everything else. You know what it feels like to be completely in love with a person. Guess it made me think a bit unclearly." Harry said with a shrug. "I never meant to distance us, it just felt like we were going down different paths." Harry offered. 

"I understand. You're forgiven…if you tell me the truth about Luke. You like him, don't you?" Ron asked with a knowing smile. Harry smiled, giggled, and then broke out into full blown laughter. 

"If only you knew the _half_ of it…" Harry finally managed. Ron was all ears. 

"Okay, I'm going to come clean, and then we're going to think about this whole Hermione thing, deal?" Harry asked. Ron quickly nodded his head. They sat at the base of a tree overlooking the lake, quickly muttering some warming spells on themselves. 

Harry told him everything, about the stones, and Voldemort rising again, about Severus coming back, and about Draco. 

"At first Severus didn't like me at all, in fact, he had a thing for Draco." 

Ron face faulted. 

"You mean…Draco's…_gay_?" Ron asked astounded. "But I thought Hermione was sending _him_ the love letters!" Harry shook his head. 

"Draco is 100% gay. He dated Pansy awhile, but then he came out of the closet. They're just friends now." Harry informed. Ron shook his head. 

"So Luke…is really Snape…only seventeen years old?" Ron asked incredulously. Harry nodded. "And the two of you are going to work together to get back this kidney stone…"

"_Heart _stone, Ron, _heart_ stone." Harry corrected as he rolled his eyes. 

"And Dumbledore had one too?" 

"Yeah, just before he died he used his heart magic to connect with mine. We had a long talk, even though it only seemed like a few seconds to everyone else and we didn't say anything out loud. Dumbledore used his heart magic to fool everyone's memories, so that none of them recognized Severus." Harry told him. 

"Blimey." Ron commented, relaxing against the tree as if to soak it all in. 

"Yeah." Harry agreed as he mimicked Ron's pose. "Now it's your turn." Harry said. Catch me up on all I've missed over the past year." He said with a smile. 

"Not much…" Ron said in a tone that suggested otherwise. "I'm sure you knew that Sirius and Remus started dating…" 

"WHAT?!" Harry exploded, turning to stare open mouthed at Ron. 

"Oh come _on_! As if you didn't see that a _mile_ away!" Ron said. 

"I…I just thought they were really good friends…" Ron started laughing at Harry's naivete. 

"Right Harry, do you need me to explain the birds and the bees, too?" Ron asked jokingly. Harry shook his head, a scowl on his face. 

"Damn those two. All those times I worried they would be mad over me being gay…all those times I needed someone to talk to about it that wasn't fucking Dean like a damn rabbit…" Harry trailed off, of course referring to Seamus. Ron sighed. 

"Yeah, I suppose it would have made it easier for you. I just assumed you knew. Everyone does. I mean, god, even McGonagall knows…" Harry looked like he would spit fire. 

"Oh just wait till I get my hands on those two…" He muttered. 

"So anyway, I found out about that, and then it all started with Hermione." Ron said sadly. Harry immediately forgot his godfather and adopted uncle and gave his attention to Ron. 

"Why did you think it was Draco?" He asked. 

"Well, every time I talked about him, she'd change the subject. I could have sworn she was cheating on me with him…" Ron started. 

"I changed the subject because I didn't think you knew about Harry being gay, and because I thought Harry was sneaking off to the dungeons to be with Draco. I'm not cheating on you with anyone Ron. All those letters I'm writing are to a man, but they aren't _romantic_. It's just that it's an old friend that I know you would get jealous over." Hermione interrupted as she sat down beside Ron. 

"You mean you knew about me _too_?" Harry asked, completely pissed that all the secrecy he'd worked for had been completely obvious. He mentally snorted. If he had wanted a secret relationship, he should have probably taken some tips from Remus and Sirius. 

"Oh _honestly_ Harry, everyone knew you were gay except _you_, and you had to have Snape shagging your brains out before you even got the hint…no wonder you didn't catch on to Sirius and Remus…" Ron stated slightly sarcastic. Hermione looked surprised. 

"You were seeing _Snape_? But he was a _teacher_, Harry!" Hermione accused. Ron rolled his eyes. 

"Only you Hermione. Anyone else would have said 'But he was a _man'_, or 'But he was old enough to be your _father_', but you…you say 'But he was a _teacher!' _Sometimes I worry about the way you think…" Ron commented. 

"Thanks Ron, that helped." Harry said dryly. 

"Any time, Harry. Any time." Ron replied cheekily. "Who are all the letters to, Hermione? I can't stand not knowing." Ron said. Hermione looked at him, taking his hand in hers. 

"Victor Krum. He wants to come back to Hogwarts as a teacher. I've been corresponding with him for a long time." Hermione confessed. Ron looked serious. 

"But it isn't anything romantic? I mean…you still love me?" He asked. Hermione nodded. 

"Nothing romantic, and I'll always love you Ron." Hermione replied. Harry sniffled. 

"I'll always love you too, Ron." Harry said as he wiped at fake tears in his eyes.

"Shut up, you blind git!" Ron replied huffily. Harry laughed and soon Ron and Hermione joined him. After awhile the three friends sat in silence, simply looking out over the lake. 

"It feels like we're kids again, nothing between us." Hermione commented lightly, tilting her head to watch a bird land gracefully in the water. 

"Oh, there's still a few things you need to know, Hermione." Harry said quietly. Harry spent the next hour filling her in. She remained silent. 

"So Harry Potter is about to embark on yet another adventure." She said, looking at him with a smile. "Of course, you know Ron and I are coming with you." She stated, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Harry started to protest when Ron began to speak.

"Of course we're going with him. Snape doesn't know how to be a proper adventurer. He'll be completely clueless. He'll need us to teach him the subtle art of adventuring with Harry Potter…you know, the unspoken rules." Ron commented. Harry laughed. 

"Like what?" He asked. 

"Like you aren't _ever_ of any use until the very end. And how one of us always has to get fatally injured in the final battle so that you can save us. Come on Harry, it's always been like that." Ron said jokingly. Harry laughed, and the group talked for a few more minutes before they lapsed into comfortable silence that Hermione eventually broke. 

"You know, it seems everyone is on their way to a happy ending except one person." 

"Who?" Ron asked curiously. 

"Draco." Hermione replied. Harry scowled darkly. 

"I thought he was my friend, and then he…he…" Harry couldn't even bring himself to say it. 

"Oh Harry, don't you see? Draco is in love with you! He's _always_ liked you, in a twisted kind of way, but now he really does like you! He's _jealous_ of Snape; it's so obvious! I mean, think about it. Snape likes Draco, Draco likes you, and you like Snape. If Draco wanted to keep Snape away from you, all he'd have to do is sleep with him, make a few false promises…and then Snape is completely under his spell and you don't have a chance of winning him back. Then you think you've lost him, and Draco is there to pick up the pieces. No doubt that was what he wanted things to happen like." Hermione said. Harry and Ron let this soak in. 

"So…you're saying we should find him someone else?" Harry asked. 

"That…and I think we should tell him all about the stones and about Voldemort. I mean, he's going to find out sooner or later, and I think it would be better if he was firmly on our side just in case Voldemort does get powerful again." Hermione concluded. 

"What about Blaise?" Ron asked. 

"Blaise Zabini is gay?!" Harry asked surprised. Ron smacked his forehead. 

"How many times are you going to ask that today?" Ron questioned with mock exasperation. Harry crossed his arms moodily. 

"That's a good idea Ron…yeah…I think they'd make a great couple. Blaise is kind of mischievous, and he's definitely handsome. Not to mention we know that he's on the good side. We'll have to hook the two of them up…" 

Very few people were left in the Great Hall, thankfully, when Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally made their way back inside. It was mostly those who had slept in, as it was already nine thirty. Harry spotted Severus talking with Dean, Seamus, and Neville, even cracking a smile at some of Seamus' antics. Draco was talking quietly with Pansy, and a few Ravenclaw third years were sleepily eating their breakfast. Professor Sprout was just getting up, and McGonagall was chatting with Flitwick. 

And there was Remus and Sirius, talking and joking over a light breakfast as they did every morning, seemingly just best friends…

But really so much more…so very, very much more. Harry felt his anger taking control of him. He stormed up to the staff table, slapping the table in front of Sirius and Remus loudly, drawing everyone's attention. 

"So I suppose you just didn't get around to telling me, huh? Let me think you were just _good friends_. But no more. I know the truth! Did you think I was _blind?_ That I wouldn't find out?" Harry accused. Ron hopped up onto the table, breaking the tension of the moment. 

"Oh sod off, Harry. You would never have figured it out if I hadn't _told _you." Ron said laughingly. 

"_That_," He spoke sharply to Ron, "is completely irrelevant." 

Sirius sighed wearily and put his napkin on the table. He shot a 'look' at Ron. 

"Thank you, _Ronald_, for your intervention. Come along, Harry. Let's go have a talk. I'm sure you have some questions…" Sirius said, shooting a look to Remus that said he wasn't going to suffer though Harry all alone. Remus mimicked his sigh and abandoned his breakfast, standing and following Harry and Sirius out of the Great Hall and towards the two men's sleeping quarters. 

When they entered, Harry promptly sat down and indicated they did as well. 

"Okay, how long has this been going on?" He asked, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes suspiciously. 

"Since _we _were at Hogwarts." Sirius informed, casually relaxing into the sofa and crossing one leg over the other. Remus looked far more uncomfortable. 

"Harry, I know that you might not approve of gay relationships…" Remus said worriedly. Harry cut in. 

"Oh for Christ's sake, I'm very gay, or hadn't you both heard? Ron made it sound like I was walking around with it tattooed on my bloody forehead! And trust me, you two don't have _anything _on me." Harry said absently as he uncrossed his arms and began pacing. "It's just that I went through a really hard time when I was trying to come to terms with my sexuality, and it would have been so much easier if I had had someone I could _talk_ to. Severus was helpful, but I needed you guys…All that time I was worried you wouldn't accept me…that you wouldn't want me in your lives anymore if you knew I was gay." Harry confessed, collapsing into the chair and looking ashamedly at his feet. Sirius was now standing. 

"You mean…your…gay, Harry? And…SNAPE! What did he have to do with any of this?!" Sirius asked. "You mean you went to SNAPE before you came to one of _us_?" 

"No Sirius. I didn't _talk _to Severus. I screwed him. We were lovers for a good part of last year and for some of the beginning of this one. We loved each other…and still do. Severus isn't dead." Harry said quietly, placing his head in his hands as if to shield himself from the onslaught that was sure to come at that revelation. 

Surprisingly, none came. Sirius had simply passed out. 

AN: God I love this story. This is my baby. My little fanfiction baby. I'm gonna give this to my kids some day. 


End file.
